The misadventures of a OK girl
by HouseOfTheReckless
Summary: I was just a college student trying to get by, but with the sudden murders going on, including my sister's, I just had to add the supernatural to my life with the help of my sister's colleague Sookie who also happens to be telepath.  Season 1    Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own True Blood**

* * *

><p>When I was thirteen years old, my sister Dawn who was eighteen at the time, decided that it was time that we leave everything behind us. Including our parents.<p>

Maybe it has to do with the fact that daddy likes his drinking and mom is submissive, and Dawn couldn't take it anymore, and now she had the money to go, so she would take her chances. And as sisterhood laws applied, she just couldn't leave me behind.

Either way, we packed our things, went to Dawn's car and drove off. With little help of child services that could clearly see that my eighteen year old sister was more capable of taking care of me that our parents. Not that I could blame the social security lady when she came to our house and saw my father passed out in the couch with a six pack in the coffee table.

I feel bad for mom though, she is a good person, and would be a good mother if she just leaves her husband's sorry ass.

Dawn wanted us to go to New Orleans, seeing as is a major tourist attraction and the chances of getting a job were easy. But seeing as we lived in Monroe, and we didn't have that much money to drive all the way to New Orleans without social services thinking that we were wasting the money that was supposed to maintain me, we have to find a large city that was closer to us, but not enough close so that our parents were able to drop by and visit.

And that's how we find ourselves in Bon Temps. We were supposed to go to Shreveport but something about the little town caught my interest. Besides with all the driving our legs were stiff. So we parked in the first place we saw that sold food: Merlotte's bar and grill.

Merlotte's is the typical small town place where the entire town went for a good time. And it looked nice, so we went to the bar and order a pair of cokes. And while we were waiting, Dawn saw the reason why we stay in this town to this day.

The Help Wanted sign.

And if that wasn't enough, the owner of the bar, Sam, also rented little condos, especially to his employees. Which is a win-win situation for everyone: Sam has a new employee and Dawn and I have income and a place to live.

After that, everything went smoothly. Dawn got me enrolled in Bon Temps junior high. Got a babysitting job for Arlen. I was in school while she worked lunch time, and have a place to go if she worked at night. Or if she have to go somewhere at night. Somewhere with Jason Stackhouse, that is. Because ever since we came to Bon temps, she and Jason have this on and off thing going on. They would date a while, then he would forget to call, she got pissed and broke the thing over, then he would call after being with other women and the thing would be back on. If you ask me, I think that in the end they would stay together, not like married, I mean, this is _Jason Stackhouse _we're talking about, but they would be together. I just can't think of someone else, Jason has always been there, he taught me how to drive, how to get a fake ID, and all the other girls need to learn from they're brother figure.

Now I'm nineteen years old, I'm older and wiser. I get to attend to this private university thanks to my grades. Nothing has changed much, Dawn and Jason still have their thing going on, people in Bon Temps don't change much.

And two years ago it was discovered that vampires are real, thanks for the japanese and their synthetic blood.

One last thing, for future references: my name is Adrian Green, and yes I have a boy's name even though I'm a girl, and yes, this is a long story.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own True Blood**

* * *

><p>It was 8 o'clock when I parked in Merlotte's after a long drive from Shreveport. It is custom that every Friday after school, or a sorority event, I come to Bon Temps to spend the weekend. The only few exceptions were if a sorority event was in the weekend, then I had to stay in Shreveport.<p>

The first thing I hear when I enter is Lafayette yelling at John to check the catfish. What a nice welcoming…

"Look who's here! Is my little visiting all the way from the Ivy!" Dawn said as soon as she sees me. Then she comes to give me a hug, completely forgetting about her orders.

"Dawn, just because is a private university, doesn't mean is Ivy League" I whispered to her when she pulled away.

"I know that, but they" referring to the costumers. "Don't" Then she grab my hand and led me to the bar. "Lafayette! Get some fries for my sister!" Lafayette is the cook, and a great one at that. He's also gay, and wears more makeup than I do. He's great.

"Yeah! Get some fries for her sister" I drawled while sitting on a bar stool.

"I'll be right back, I got a tray with my name on it" Dawn said to me and left to do her work. That's when Lafayette came out of the kitchen with my fries. Or I hope those are my fries.

"Honey Child, aren't you supposed to be having pillow fights with the rest of your 'sisters'?" He said while setting down the fries in front of me.

"We do that Wednesday nights. Besides, I wanted to spend time with my favorite people In the world" I said looking at him with innocent eyes;

"Mmhm, I think you just missed my cooking" And then he went back to the kitchen.

"Can you blame me?" I called after him. Seriously, if it weren't for Dawn, I would eat here everyday. As long as Lafayette keeps cooking, that is.

Then I heard it.

"Make sure you do, and before it's too late, because every year you wait, you just get more and more stuck here. Believe me, I know." That's Sookie Stackhouse, as in Jason's sister. She's also a telepath, Jason told me like six months after we came here. He told me it was because of her telepathy that she couldn't finish college. And I completely understand it, I mean, it's already hard enough, then she has to add the thoughts of everyone around her swirling in her head 24/7. Ouch.

Sookie then walks away on makes this face, as in pushing the thoughts away, which I guess she does. Then she comes to stand at the end of the bar.

"Can you block them now?" I asked her. She turned around, surprised to see me there, or maybe because of the question.

"Adrian, hi!" She then turns her head to see if anyone is listening. The closest person is Sam, who is behind the bar, and talking to a costumer. "Yes, I'm fine. Anyway, how is that fancy college of yours?"

"Oh, you know… fancy. But I'm doing well"

"That's great, your parents must be real proud of you" I looked down.

Even after six years, I still can't take someone mentioning them. What can I say? My memories of them haven't been very pleasant.

Sookie having read my thoughts, or seen my face, started apologizing. "I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, seriously. Don't beat yourself about it" She started to say something, but the phone rang. Sam came to answered it.

"Evening, Merlotte's."

Silence

"Hey, Tara."

Silence

"Yeah, she's right here." Sam hands the phone to Sookie.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. She knows not to call me at work." Sookie said, covering the phone.

"Sookie, it's OK. You don't abuse a privilege like Arlene does."

Arlene, who was passing by with a tray said. "Hey! I heard that."

And Sam says. "Well, I wish you would hear that!" which Arlene answered.

"Please, Sam. I have kids" Then Sookie started talking on the phone with Tara.

Just another day at Merlotte's.

Then Sookie hands over the phone to Sam as Dawn walks up to the bar and ruffles my hair. No matter how old I get, she will always sees me as her little sister.

"Mack and Denise Rattray are just about to sit down in your section." She says to Sookie.

Sookie and I whirl around and see the couple near a booth. Denise adjusts the bodice of her top while Mack smacks her on the butt. To which Denise says. "What the fuck?"

What a lady.

Then Sam says to Sookie. "Don't let 'em get to you, chère. They're not worth it." Sam has a really big crush on Sookie.

Sookie turns and walks towards the booth.

"Two Tecates Sam" Dawn says. While Sam goes for the beers, she asks me. "How are things at the white house?" My sorority house is white, and is the only sorority or fraternity house painted this color.

"They're OK" I said with a sly smile. My sorority is Omega Kappa, but we like to call ourselves OK. So every time any of the sisters say ok, is like an inside joke. "Especially now that the pledges are here" Oh the fun I shall have.

"Didn't you say that if you became a sister you wouldn't make the pledges do the things they made you do?" She asks as Sam brings the tecates.

"Yeahhh, but I changed my mind. Now I want them to suffer just as much as I did" What can I say? College does things to a girl.

Dawn laughed and went to serve her tables.

Then my focus goes on to Arlene who is talking to one of her children on the phone.

"Honey, if René tells you you're too young to watch a scary movie on HBO, then I'm siding with him." Sam walks up behind her, Arlene turns and catches his perturbed look. "I know he's not your daddy, but your daddy does not want to live with us anymore. Remember?"

Things after that were kind of normal. Lafayette talking trash to my sister and Arlene, I only caught Arlene saying something about peaches and cream. Then Tara came to the bar and complain about her life.

"My life sucks" Then Sookie came to put some sense into her.

"Tara, don't you be feeling sorry for yourself. That's just lazy."

"Why can't I keep a job?" Maybe because she can't keep her mouth shut?

"Maybe because you can't keep your mouth shut." Sookie responded.

"Bitch, who asked you?" Then Tara winks at Sookie and smiles.

"Is just that they can't handle you" I said.

"Damn right they can't handle me. Fucking racists" And she took a swig of her margarita.

Then Sam came over and started talking to Sookie.

That's when the vampire showed up, all dark and mysterious. Well, the only dark he had was his hair, but when it comes to vampires, I always see them with some kind of dark aura surrounding them.

It's fucking weird.

Even though he's on the other side of the place, he and Sookie get into a staring contest that seem to go on forever. Then Sookie turns around looking very excited.

"Oh, my God! I think Merlotte's just got its first vampire!"

"I think you're right." Sam says.

"Can you believe it? Right here, in Bon Temps? I've been waiting for this to happen since they came out of the coffin two years ago!" Then she hurries over to the vampire's booth.

She's been waiting to see a vampire for two years?

It's obvious she hasn't been to Shreveport.

She and the vampire seem to hit it off, that is until the Rattray's decided to make their presence known. Then Sookie came to the bar.

"What a bitch! You ... really think that ... she's gonna let him bite her?" She said when she reached us.

"I hope not, you don't know where she's been" I said, which cause Sookie to smile. Then Tara ruined the moment

"You know how many people are having sex with vampires these days? Sometimes those people ... disappear."

"No. He's not like that." Sookie defended him. No offense Sookie, but you barely spoken to him. Tara seem to voice my opinion.

"OK, OK, you spoke to him for, like, a minute! You don't know how many people he sucked the blood out over the last however many centuries he's been alive!"

"She has a point" I said.

"But he's so not scary." Am I the only one who sees the dark aura surrounding him?

"Sweet Jesus in heaven, Sookie! He is a vampire!" Tara really wanted to get her argument to win.

"Yeah, but the synthetic blood has everything..." Poor, naïve Sookie.

That's when Sam decided to intervene.

"Are you willing to pass up all your favorite foods and spend the rest of your life drinking Slim-Fast?" Well, it depends…

Sookie rolls her eyes at Tara and looks over at the vampire's booth. After a while she heads to the booth.

"I think she likes him" I mused out loud.

"A fucking vampire" Tara says.

That's when I decided it was time to leave, so I went outside and made a beeline to my car. Only to turn around, because I just remembered I had to park on the back because the parking lot was full.

When I reached my car, I was about to head in when my phone rang.

'_Light pink, dark pink, we make the boys hearts sing, OK!'_

My ringtone is my sorority's chant. Sue me, I have school spirit.

"Hello"

"_Adrian, is me, Jason_"

"Hi Jason, what's up"

"_Are you in Bon Temps?"_

"Yeah, I'm actually at Merlotte's"

"_Good, here's the thing, your sister and I may need the condo for ourselves if you know what I mean_" And after years of experience, I **do** know what he means.

"I thought she was mad at you because you didn't call her"

"_Well, let's see about that. But if you wouldn't mind…"_

"Alright"

"_You're the best_" And he hang up.

The good thing is that we already have a system when this happens. Meaning that I stay over at Sookie's for the night.

And speak of Sookie and she shall appear.

With a chain attached to her neck.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?" She asks when she reached me.

"Going home. Or more likely, to yours" I said sheepishly.

"Jason?" She guessed.

"Jason"

"Are you going to explain that?" I said gesturing to the chain.

"When we get to the house"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews will be greatly appreciated!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own True Blood**

* * *

><p>Once we both parked our cars in front of Sookie's house I started with the drilling.<p>

"Ok, what happened? Did it have to do with the vampire?" I asked as soon as we got out of the cars.

"There was a confrontation with the Rattray's which I helped him get out of" She said walking towards the front door.

"How about you give me the uncensored version" I said following her.

"After I talk to gran"

Soon enough we were in the kitchen talking to gran. Well, I called her Adele, it's weird to call someone gran when they aren't your gran, you know?

"Hey gran"

"Hi Adele"

"Hi honey" She said referring to Sookie. Then she turned to me. "Adrian! What a surprise, are you staying the night?" She asks already knowing the answer.

"You know it"

"Please make yourself comfortable in Jason's old room. From all the times you've been here is almost yours" In other words, Jason's been kicking me out of my house to bang my sister for a long time.

Sookie elbowed me on the side for that one.

"Guess what happened tonight?" She said to Adele.

"You got a date!" That had me snickering. Not because of the idea of Sookie dating, but because her gran always asks that and the answer keeps being…

"Umm… no" See? "A vampire came into the bar!"

Adele gasped.

I'm telling you, they need to go to Shreveport more often.

"Did he have fangs?" She asked.

"Yeah, but most of the time they stayed put away"

.

And the conversation went on like that. But what I really want to know is what happened between Sookie and the vampire.

That's why as soon as she went to her room I asked her.

"What really happened between you and the vampire?"

"First off, his name is Bill" She said as I settled in the middle of her bed.

Wait?

Bill… The vampire

Ok….

"And secondly, at least let me sit on my bed" And she sat down next to me. " Ok, so I hear the Rattray's thinking of draining him and I just couldn't let that happen" BTW, vampire blood is also a high profiled drug as well as an aphrodisiac.

I'm in college, I know this things.

"So I went after them and grabbed a chain that was laying around, and attacked them with it until they backed off"

"Then what happened?"

"I helped Bill getting out of the silver chain they put on him" So that's how she got the chain. "And the tubes they used to pull the blood out of him"

"And he just thanked you and went on his merry way" I said sarcastically.

"No, he introduced himself, and then he went on his merry way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change and go to sleep"

"And dream of Vampire Bill" I said getting up.

"ADRIAN!" She yelled after me, but I was already in the hallway.

.

The next day started pretty normal. After I left Sookie's place I was planning on spending some time with Dawn doing, you know, sisterly stuff. And then I was going to start on my physics homework.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll answer it" I said and went to the living room to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Adrian, is your sister around_" Of course it had to be Jason.

"You just saw her last night" The man's libido is unbelievable.

"_What can I say_?" He said, all proud of himself.

"I really don't want to hear it. Hold on" And I went to give the phone to Dawn, who was in the bathroom shaving her legs. "Is Jason" I mouthed.

"Thanks Little" And she took the phone, still shaving her legs.

She's a multitasker.

She also has called me Little since, well, since I was little.

I guess I'll have to start on that physics homework.

Thanks Jason.

.

The rest of the day wasn't so normal

Jason got arrested for the murder of some woman named Maudette Pickens.

First Vampire Bill and now _this._ This kind of things shouldn't happen in a town like Bon Temps.

While I was musing over this, there was knocking coming from the front door. I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table.

Who could be knocking at 3 o'clock in the morning?

And more importantly, why the hell am I awake at 3 o'clock in the morning?

I just sat there in my bed trying to listen what was going on. From what I could hear, Dawn answer the door.

It was Jason. That means he wasn't the one that killed Maudette, or that he escaped. But I think it was the first one, I trust Jason.

Then I couldn't hear much. I was about to go to sleep when I started hearing noises. The type of noises that made sleep at Sookie's.

The first he does after getting out of jail is come to my house to have sex with my sister?

Seriously?

.

When I woke up, the first thing I did was walked directly to the kitchen, without looking anywhere but the kitchen, and grabbed a box of cereal, Trix to be exact, and poured myself some.

"Hey Adrian" Jason came to the kitchen just as I started eating.

"Hey Sir Hump-a-lot" I glared at him. Hearing your sister have sex is a trauma that can never be cured.

"Yeah, about that" He said scratching his head. "It was kinda last minute. Sorry if we kept you awake"

"I don't really want to talk about it" I really didn't want to talk about, I don't even like to think about it.

"Alright. So, listen, I gotta go, so if you could…"

"Tell Dawn that you had to go?"

"Yeah" He said sheepishly.

"Alright, but this better be the last time Jason. Or else you're paying for the therapy sessions I most definitely going to need."

And with that he left, not before he ruffled my hair.

What's with people and touching my hair? It's not Buddha's belly, it won't give them luck.

Although Jason has been getting lucky. Lucky with my sister.

I don't think I want to keep staying in their sex nest any longer.

That's why I packed a change of clothes after I showered and called Sookie.

"_Hello?_" She answered sounding a little weird.

"Sookie, its Adrian"

"_Oh Adrian! You wouldn't believe what happened!_" Maybe she's talking about Jason getting out of jail.

"Oh, you heard about Jason getting out?"

"_Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. A_ tornado _hit the Rattray's trailer with them inside" _She didn't sound so convinced it was a tornado. And neither was I.

"A tornado?" A asked disbelieving.

"_Yeah. Weird huh?_" More like inaccurate."_Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?_"

"Can I stay at your house tonight? Is just that with Jason and Dawn…"

"_Of course you can stay, but I have to tell you something first_"

"What is it?"

"_Bill is coming over tonight_"

"You sure move fast" I drawled.

"Adrian! Is not like that! He's just doing me a favor. You know how much Gran wants to meet him"

"She does seem to have a little crush on him. But seriously, how did you get him to come and visit Adele?"

"Well, after he saved me from the Rattray's…"

"Wait. I thought _you_ saved him from the Rattray's"

"I did. But last night they attacked and he came to my rescue" Is obvious that she likes him.

"I'm following"

"And after he healed me"

"He healed you?" What is he a vampire doctor? Wait. "Did he give you his blood?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"College and a little help from the internet"

"The point is that he's coming over tonight and I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable around him" Did she see the dark aura too?

"Sookie, how could you tell he was a vampire when he first showed up at Merlotte's?

"Well, he sort of glow. Why? Did you notice that too?"

"Um, quite the opposite actually. There was something dark about him, surrounding him" I didn't need to see her face to know she was getting defensive. "But that just me. Like, for example, when I look at you, I see the glow you may be talking about. Just forget I said anything, alright?"

"Adrian, don't worry, I know you didn't mean it to sound bad. But is weird right? How I see him glow and you see him dark?"

"Really weird"


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I would like to say something to pinkprincess xoxo: Is not possible for me to do a youtube video about the story because I'm not familiar with sony vegas or other program of the kind. But if someone might like to do a video of the story then I would really appreciated. But if it doesn't happen, then it doesn't happen.**

**I don't True Blood**

* * *

><p>"So you're going to stay at Sookie's again?" Dawn asked from my bedroom's doorway.<p>

"Yeah. That way you and Jason can have some privacy" I said while zipping my bag close.

"Now that just makes me feel bad" She said entering the room.

"'Don't worry. This way we all get what we want: you and Jason can keep The Thing going on, and I'll get a place to stay without hearing funny noises."

"Just promise me you won't leave Bon Temps without saying goodbye to me. That would be really bitchy of you if you did it."

"I promise" I told her and gave her hug. "Besides, I don't have to go to her house _right now_, we can still hang out"

.

It was a little after sundown that I arrive at Sookie's, and from what I could see when I stepped out of the car is that Jason's car is also here.

I like to think that it's because he wants to make sure that Bill is nice to Sookie, but I know is because Bill is a vampire.

I went to the door and knock three times. No matter how many times I've been here I always knock. It just doesn't seem right to just walk in.

Sookie answered the door. "Adrian, Hi. I thought you were coming earlier" She said after she let me through the door.

"And leave Dawn all alone? I don't think so" We came to the living room, where Adele, Jason and, oddly enough, Tara were seated. "Well, isn't this quite the reunion?" Then I went to give Adele a hug. "Hi Adele"

"Hello Adrian. Are you also here to meet Mr. Compton?"

"Um… no. I was actually here because, well…" I lifted up my bag, hoping it could explain everything.

Jason looked embarrassed.

He should.

"Oh you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. But won't your sister feel lonely?"

I threw Jason a look. "I don't think she'll be so lonely, if you ask me."

Tara didn't look happy at that.

"You don't mind if I get something to drink, do you?" I asked Adele.

"Of course not dear. Please help yourself. I have to cut the sandwiches."

So I leave my bag by the couch and served myself some ice tea.

.

So Jason's here because he doesn't trust the vampire. Close minded, but a valid reason. At least, for Jason.

Adele and Sookie live here, so no questions there.

I know why _I'm_ here.

So that only leaves Tara.

What the hell is she doing here?

I came back to the living room to find that Bill was already here. To not disturb them, I just leaned against the wall.

"Your people, Mr. Compton, they were from this area ... I believe?" Adele asked him.

"Yeah, my father's people were Comptons, and my mother's people were Loudermilks."

I snickered. And everyone turn to me. "Sorry"

Loudermilks. Funny name.

I turn to Bill. "I'm Adrian"

"Nice to meet you Adrian. I'm.." He started to say but I interrupted him.

"Bill Compton. I know. Well… I wouldn't want to interrupt your talk, I was just coming for my bag." And I went to retrieve my bag.

"Is alright" He said.

"Don't you want to stay and talk Adrian?" Adele asked me.

"Sorry, I have a history essay due next week"

"Perhaps _Bill_ can help you. Maybe he was alive at the time" Jason said.

Way to be rude.

"There is a possibility, yes" Bill said.

"Were you around the French revolution?" Because my essay is on the French revolution, and if he had some pointers, good for me.

"I'm afraid I wasn't. I was turned into a vampire during the civil war"

"Oh well. If I ever get an essay about civil war, you wouldn't happen to tell me some unknown facts, would you?"

"It will be my pleasure"

"Thanks Bill" I said, and made my way to the stairs.

When I looked back, I could see that Sookie was smiling. Probably because there were more people being nice to Bill.

.

I was almost finishing with my essay when I noticed that I didn't have any ice tea left. So I went downstairs to serve myself some more.

I was just down the stairs when I see something that made me glued to the floor.

Tara and Jason snuggling. Or, more likely, Tara snuggling up to Jason.

What. The Hell?

"Shit!" Jason said.

"What?" Tara asked him.

"I was supposed to pick up Dawn from work. God damned it! She gonna be all pissed." Jason gets up to leave. I stepped out of the way so that he can't see me. "Good night Gran, good night Adrian!" He called as he was exiting the house.

I turn to face Tara, who was still sitting in the sofa. "Oh. My God"

She turned around startled. "Jesus Adrian, you scared me" She said while getting up.

"_You_ scared me. What were you doing?" I glared at her. I crossed my arms, as if to say that I meant business.

"Look, I know you're Dawn's little lap dog, but _come on_. Jason and I have been friends for a long time…" I interrupted her.

"And you have been smitten by him for a long time"

"Do you really think that he and Dawn are serious?" She asked disbelieving.

"Do you really think that you and Jason could _ever_ be serious?" I asked her back with that same tone of voice. "Better yet, do you think you could have what he and Dawn have?"

"They're only having sex. That's nothing"

"He could never see you as something more as Sookie's friend" I said severely.

"How do you know? Haven't you ever wondered that maybe he and Dawn shouldn't be together?" She was getting defensive.

"Haven't you wondered that maybe he isn't interested in you?"She was going to say something, but I beat her to it. "I'm also saying this for your benefit," She snorted. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life waiting for the day that Jason sees you the way you see him?"

"I don't have to listen to this shit!" She said and stormed out of the house.

I was cruel, I know.

But I was also right.

.

The next day was pretty uneventful.

I was still staying at Sookie's.

Tara wasn't speaking to me.

I finished my history essay.

And I talk on the phone with my friend/roommate Hannah. Hannah and I met during orientation week. Turned out she's also from Monroe. But Monroe, Mississippi. We're in the same career: Architecture. She wants to be a landscape designer, and I'm into buildings. We got along great because even though we were in the same career, we had different goals, so there won't be any rivalry later on.

We also pledged together into Omega Kappa. I thought things were going to get rough because OK doesn't accept many rushes. Is the most exclusive sorority in school. But Hannah was confident that both of us were going to get in. It helped a little that Hannah was Legacy.

The day was uneventful. But the night was a little bit interesting.

I was reading in the sofa when Sookie comes in looking a little shaken.

"Sookie, are you ok?"

She turns, surprised to see me there. "Adrian, hi. Umm, yes, I'm fine" Then she went up the stairs.

She is _so_ not ok.

I followed her to her room. "Sookie, what happened?" I asked her when I entered her room.

She sat down her bed. "I went to see Bill to give him the number of a couple of electricians. But Bill wasn't there. His _friends_ were."

"Friends? As in _vampire_ friends?"

"Yes"

"Did they… do anything to you?"

"No, Bill stopped them. And told them that I was his!" She clearly didn't look happy about that. "He said it was for my protection, but still!"

"Look at it this way, you guys had your first fight" I smiled.

She laughed a little.

After that I went to Jason's room and was about to go to sleep when Dawn called.

"I have to tell you what happened tonight" She said.

"Dawn I told you, NO DETAILS" I told her as I was making myself comfortable in the bed.

"It's not that. Well, it _is_ that, but is what happened after"

"I'm following"

"So we were having sex…"

"Dawn!"

"And he couldn't continue"

"You mean…" I trailed down.

"It went down" I'm sorry for Jason, and his It.

"Then what happened?"

"He started to say that he couldn't be with me because I had sex with a vampire"

"But you didn't. You told me you just let him bit you" Dawn called me the night that happened; I was in the kitchen with Hannah munching on some ice cream when my phone rang. Dawn didn't get shy and let me put her on speaker phone while Hannah and I listened to her little adventure.

Hannah is a fan of my sister. She says is because she likes her confidence. I think is because she likes her dating history.

"But Jason doesn't need to know that" Atta girl. "Then he wouldn't leave, so I grabbed the gun I kept on the bathroom" In case some redneck try to get into our house and have her way with us. Her words, not mine. "And forced him to leave only wearing a blanket"

"So that means that The Thing is off"

"Sorry Little. I think it just wasn't meant to be"

"I have to go to sleep. But I'll come in the morning before I go back to Shreveport, alright?"

"I'll be waiting"

.

When I woke up, I got out of bed and follow the attractive smell of breakfast all the way to the kitchen.

When I got there, I see Sookie and Adele talking about Sookie's feelings for Bill. But what really caught my attention was when they mentioned that Bill was inmune to Sookie's ability.

"Wait, you can't read Bill's mind?"

"No, that's part of why I like him, I don't have to worry of hearing something I won't like"

"That's so cool" Then Adele told us about Sookie's grandfather and how he could know things, just like Sookie knows things by hearing people's minds.

After that, it was my time to leave. "Well, I have to go and say goodbye to Dawn" I said, getting up from the table.

Adele got up as well. "But is so early" Not really.

"Yeah, but I want to catch Dawn before her shift starts and spend the rest of the day in bed, so…"

"Alright, just be careful"

"I will" Then as I was headed to the door, I called back. "Bye Adele, bye Sookie!"

.

When I got to the condo Dawn's car was still parked. Good, I came in time.

I got out of the car and went to open the door.

Huh, it's locked.

I used my key and called out to Dawn when I didn't see her. "Dawn!"

No answer.

I started walking towards her room. "Dawn, did you overslept again?"

I opened the door and saw a bulge under the covers.

I walked towards the bed. "C'mon Dawnie, time to wake up" I said as I pulled to covers off of her.

To find her lying stiff with her eyes open.

"Dawn?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own True Blood.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't move, I couldn't think straight. I didn't know what to do, what to think. I just stared at Dawn's body for what seem to be forever until Sookie arrived.<p>

I didn't even hear her come in.

"Dawn?" I heard her call. Then she came to the bedroom and saw what was going on. "Oh My God! Dawn!" Then she came rushing to us. She turned to me and, while putting her hands on my shoulders, asked. "Adrian, are you alright?" I just kept staring at Dawn. She turned to see Dawn's body and put the bed sheet over her face.

I don't think I'm alright.

We heard a vase crashing on the floor. We turned around and is Jason. He has flowers in his hand.

"Oh, my god Jason" Sookie said and went to hug him. After that, Jason came and hug me saying 'its ok' over and over again.

But its not ok, I'm not alright.

Dawn is dead.

"Dawn? I heard yelling" Is that Miss Lefebvre?

Miss Lefebvre enters the room and sees Dawn's body. "Sweet Lord in Heaven. No." She makes a sign of the cross on herself and walked over to Dawn's body in the bed. Then she turns to Jason, looking angry. "What did you do?"

"Me?"

"Him?" I said. Did she really think that he could have done this?

"Adrian found her, Miss Lefebvre. We… just got here." Sookie said.

But Miss Lefebvre wasn't having any of that. "I saw you last night, Jason Stackhouse. I heard y'all fightin', then she took a shot at you, and you ran off. And now she's dead."

"Jason?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah we had a fight. But I came here to apologize" He said, holding up the small bouquet of flowers.

"She fired a gun at you. And you come back to apologize?" Sookie asked disbelieving.

Now it's my turn. "Dawn called me after Jason left, so I don't think he did it. Look at him, he feels bad finding road kill on the job"

"Sook… I didn't do this! You gotta believe me"

"Well, I'm calling the police" Miss Lefebvre said, and left the room.

"Well, call 'em!" Jason called to her. Then he throws the bouquet of flowers. "I had nothing to do with this" And stormed out of the house.

.

After the police arrived Sheriff Dearbone had Sookie, Jason and I sitting in the living room while he was asking us questions.

"Adrian, I know you've been through a lot. And you're scared. But I need you to try and remember when you got here. Was the door open, or just unlocked?"

"It was locked. Which is weird, because she never locks it while she's in the house." Maybe I should stop talking about her in present tense.

"Is that the exact position you found her in?"

"Um, no. She had the bed sheet covering her face, I took it off and that's how I saw her…" dead, I should be able to say it.

"And I covered her up with the sheet, but I don't think I touch her" Sookie added.

"I wish you hadn't o' done that" Sheriff Dearbone said. We both glared at him.

"Next time I found a friend of mine dead; I'll try to remember that" Sookie told him.

.

It didn't matter how much we defended Jason, the sheriff and Andy still took him away in the police car. Andy using to much force doing it.

Sometimes Andy is such a dick.

That left us in standing in the porch with Sheriff Dearbone.

"Thank you Adrian, Sookie. We'll be in touch."

"Bud! Let's roll before I melt here!" Andy shouted from the police car.

As soon as they left, I took a seat in the porch. Sookie quickly followed suit.

These things shouldn't happen. They shouldn't.

"I know Adrian, I know" Sookie said while rubbing my back. "Is ok to cry, you know?"

"I can't cry right now" Not with all the things I have to do. I don't have time to cry.

"You can sleep at the house again. Then you can cry. It will make you feel a little better" Very little.

Sam came a moment later. "Came as soon as I heard" Then he sits down next to Sookie. "I'm sorry you had to be the one to find her"

We both turn to look at him.

What?

"Adrian found her. Not me" Sookie told him.

"Oh, sorry. I heard that it was you"

Fucking town gossip. It spreads like wildfire but it can't get the important stuff right.

Sookie voiced my opinion. "Fucking town gossip. It spreads like wildfire but it can't get the important stuff right."

"You're right about that" He said.

After that, I just tuned them off.

"Uhh excuse me?" We turned around to see a guy wearing the coroner vest and hat. "Could you please let us by?"

We moved and see that the coroner, Mike Spencer, and the guy are trying to take out Dawn's body in a black plastic bag.

Mike turns to us. "Neil Jones, my new apprentice. He's from Kentucky"

"Hi" Neil Jones said.

"Uhh hi" Sookie said.

"Lift kid. Come on, lift. Ugh!" Mike said and the two of them went to put the body in the back of their car.

Great, now I'm calling her The Body.

"You don't have to be too careful" Mike chuckles. "Ain't gonna hurt her" He says to Neil Jones.

I glared at him.

"Sorry Adrian" He said and put Dawn's body on the back of the car.

When they left, Sookie turned to me. "Do you want to come to the house?"

"No thank you. I have to go to the morgue and the station to sort out the paperwork and all that stuff"

"I just don't think is a good idea for you to stay alone in a moment like this."

"I won't be. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll come by Merlotte's later. Alright?"

"Alright"

.

When I got to the police station, Sheriff Dearbone told me that Jason was already out. Thanks to Tara saying that they spend the night together.

I need to thank Tara when I see her. That is, if she lets me talk to her.

Sheriff Dearbone wanted to call my parents to inform them of Dawn's dead. But I told him that it wasn't necessary, that I got it under control. I don't think I convinced him, but I hope he would wait at least a day to call them. To give me time to prepare myself mentally and to get my strength back.

This day was really draining me down.

Now I had to call Hannah.

I considered her my best friend. And she really liked Dawn. It seems fair to tell her.

It also serves to explain to her why I won't be going to school tomorrow. I just can't find myself concentrating in school after all of this.

"_Hello?_" She answered.

"Hannah, it's me"

"_Adrian, are you still in Bon Temps? I thought you were coming back at noon_"

I had to take a deep breath. "Hannah, Dawn died" It was the first time I said out loud.

"_What?_"

"Someone came into the house and…" I just couldn't go on without my voice cracking.

"_Oh my god. Sweetie, are you alright?_" I made an affirmative noise. I couldn't really talk at the moment. "_Do you want me to go there?_" Negative noise. "_Don't worry, I'll sort things out with our teachers. You just stay there as long as you need to. Again, if you want me to be there with you, just call me and I'll ignore the speed limits and be there_."

"Thanks"

"_Don't forget to call me for anything_"

"Alright. Bye."

"_Bye_"

That's Hannah for you.

I parked at Merlotte's to find it almost full. I still didn't get out of the car. I can just imagine what they're all thinking; that Jason did it, that my sister deserved it because she was with a vampire…

Wait.

She and Maudette were both with vampires. The two of them went to this vampire bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia.

Maybe someone there might know the vampires Dawn and Maudette were with. Or the humans they met.

But I can't be too obvious. That would cause me troubles.

Sookie.

I could ask her to come with me to Fangtasia and she can read the humans minds. We could even ask Bill and he could ask the vampires.

I just hope they were both in Merlotte's. After what Sookie told me, I don't want to step close to Bill's house.

I entered Merlotte's and everyone turn to look at me. Figures.

And they all looked at what I was wearing. It was a knee length, long sleeve black dress. The sleeves were lacy, so I wasn't that hot wearing it. What can I say? I'm mourning!

I found Sookie and Jason talking in the corner. They both turned to look at me when I made my presence known.

"Adrian, hi. You know I didn't do it, right?"

"I know Jason"

"Good. I need to find Lafayette" And he went off to find Lafayette.

"Sookie, can we talk?"

"Of course we can. What is it?"

"In private?" I didn't want any of the costumers hearing me talk about going to a vampire bar.

"Sure, come on" And she let me to the back of the restaurant. "What is it?"

"Dawn and Maudette both went to this vampire bar in Shreveport, Fangtasia and…"

"Fangtasia?"

"I know, silly name. But the point is that we could go there and maybe you could read into the human minds and see if anybody saw or knew Dawn. We could even ask Bill to come with us so that he can ask the vampires"

"That's a good idea. But, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I need to find out who murdered my sister. I couldn't live not knowing."

"Alright. When Bill comes, I'll ask him"

"Thank you"

"There's no need. You wait in the parking lot and I'll meet you there"

"Ok"

Like fifteen minutes passed when Sookie came to the parking lot with Bill in tow.

"Hello Adrian" Bill said.

"Hi Bill"

"You know my friend who works here? Dawn? Someone killed her last night" Sookie told him.

Way to be blunt Sookie.

"Sorry" She said to me.

"She was my sister" I told Bill.

"I'm sorry for your loss" He said.

"Well… me too"

"The cops think that my brother did it" Sookie told him.

"Did he?"

"No" We both said at the same time. Then she continued. "There's this vampire bar where Maudette and Dawn used to hang out at in Shreveport. You know it?"

"Fangtasia" He answered.

"Well, I was thinkin' if I went there, I could do some sniffin' around. You think maybe you could take us?"

"How about tonight" Sookie looked at me for permission.

"The sooner the better" I said.

"I just gotta tell Sam I'm leavin', and then run home and change."

"I'll meet you there" Bill said. It looked like it was only directed to Sookie.

"Is not a date. I'm serious" She said.

"As am I"

They better not be flirting all the way to Fangtasia.

.

They flirted all the way to Fangtasia.

Is it alright if I feel a little offended?

I mean, we're going to investigate my sister's murder and they're acting like teenagers.

Bleh.

We got to Fangtasia and see there's a line of people already waiting. These people consist of tourist, fangbangers, and once a year, pledges.

That's right. Pledges.

I'll explain that in a minute.

When we got to the door there's a blonde non-smiling woman, or vampire, wearing a black bustier carding people.

"Bill. Haven't seen you in a while." And apparently she knows Bill.

"I'm mainstreamin'."

"Good for you. Who's the doll?" She still hasn't seen me.

"Pam, these are Sookie and Adrian. Sookie and Adrian, this is Pam" Pam? When will I meet a vampire that has a true vampire name?

On the other hand. When Pam finally notices me, she has a look in her eyes that lets me know that she remembers me.

All will be cleared up in a minute, I swear.

Sookie smiles up to Pam and says. "Nice to meet you" While offering her hand.

Pam doesn't take it.

"Can I see your ID?" Pam asks Sookie.

"Oh. Sure. How funny. Who'd have thought? Getting' carded at a vampire bar."

"I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful we serve no minors...in any capacity." Then she looks at Sookie's ID. "Twenty-five, huh? How sweet it is."

Bill and Sookie enter the bar and I'm left with Pam.

"I don't need to see your ID to know that your still not 21. Fledging" She said to me.

"For your information, I'm a sister now. And trust me; I'm not planning on drinking anything"

"Off you go" And she let me in.

I spotted Sookie and Bill at the bar. Sookie just ordered a gin and tonic.

"I'll have a bottle of O negative." Bill said. The bartender looked at me.

"I won't have anything. Thank you"

"Longshadow, my friends here would like to know if they could ask you a few questions. Would this be acceptable?" Longshadow?

Remember when I complained about vampires having boring names?

I take it back.

Sookie pulls out of her purse the pictures I gave her. "I just have a couple of pictures I'd love you to take a look at. You recognize either of these women?"

"Yeah, I seen 'em both here before." He said. Good, we're getting somewhere.

"Great, thank you. And do you also happen to remember who they hung around with?"

"That's something we don't notice here. You won't either." What's _that_ supposed to mean?

"OK, then. Thank you. I appreciate you taking the time." I told him. But he wasn't finished.

He held out the photo of Maudette. "This one. She wanted to die."

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Everyone who comes here does, in their own way. That's who we are: Death." I took the pictures from him and went to nearest empty table.

"What was that about?" Sookie asked me when she and Bill reached me.

"He was freaking me out" And he _was_. "I have to tell you something"

"What is it?" Sookie asked.

"I've been here before."

"You have? Why? I know you looked up to Dawn but…" I interrupted her.

"Is not like that" I looked pointedly at her. _And don't talk like that about my sister_.

She flinched a little.

"It was during Hell Week. We have to enter the infamous vampire bar and stay there for 30 minutes."

"But if you aren't 21, how did they let you in?" Bill asked me.

"I think the bouncer saw how the pledges before us didn't do anything stupid, and let us enter."

"Us?" Sookie asked.

"My friend Hannah and me. We did the dare together."

"What did you two do for half an hour?"

"Play Uno" I told her truthfully. Hannah happened to have a deck, so we thought it may be a good distraction. And it was, I won a lot.

Sookie started listening to what the humans were thinking. Looking around, I'll say its probably sex.

Or Marilyn Manson.

Then Sookie turns to look at the blonde vampire sitting in the throne-like chair. There's a bald guy kneeling by the guy's feet.

Pathetic.

"Who's that?" Sookie asks.

"Oh, you noticed him, did you?" Bill said.

"No, it's not like that. I just..."

"Everyone does. That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar."

I laughed a little. What? It was funny.

We turned to look at 'Eric', who still isn't paying attention to the bald guy.

Until the bald guy dares to touch him. Then Eric kicks him to the other side of the bar.

But don't worry about him, a vampire girl comes and takes him away.

He still had his happily ever after.

Bill turns to Sookie. "Still think you're in Disney World?"

"I never thought I was in Disney World" I said.

.

"You able to pick up anything?" Bill asked Sookie.

"All anyone's thinkin' about here is sex, sex, sex." She says.

Bill smiles. "One needn't be telepathic to pick up on that."

"Duh" I said.

Suddenly Bill said 'Uh Oh'.

"Don't say "uh-oh." Vampires are not supposed to say 'uh-oh.'" Sookie said to him.

"Especially if we're surrounded by other vampires" I continued.

"It's Eric. He's scanned you twice. He's goin' to summon us."

"He can do that?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah"

We turned to looked at Eric, who raises his right hand and motions to Bill. Bill takes Sookie's hand and go to meet him. I soon followed, because even though I don't want to meet Eric, I don't want to be by myself in a vampire bar.

We reached Eric who is still sitting in the throne with Pam standing next to him.

"Bill Compton. It has been a while." Damn, he has a lot of hair. I think he and I have the same hair length.

And his voice is like, rough, but at the same time, smooth. You know what I mean?

The point is that he has a good voice. And a good face; I mean, would you just look at that?

I really need to focus on the conversation at hand.

"These are my friends…" Bill started to introduce us, but Eric interrupted him.

"Sookie Stackhouse and Adrian Green" How did he…?

"How do you know our names?" Sookie asked him.

"I never forget a face" Pam said. Then pointed to her forehead. "You're in my vault."

"Great" Sookie and I said sarcastically at the same time.

Then Pam and Eric started saying something in another language. Which is bad, because every time people talked in a language you don't know is because they don't want you to know what they're saying. Because what they're saying is bad.

"I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers." Eric told us.

"Yes, we have" Sookie answered.

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me."

"Ok" I said, and handed him the pictures. "Do you recognize any of these women?"

Eric looks at the pictures with Pam looking at them over his shoulder.

"Hmm" He pointed to Maudette's picture. "Well, this one offered herself to me. But I found her too pathetic for my attentions. Now, this one, however..." He pointed to Dawn's picture. "I have tasted."

Leave it to Dawn to get involved with the freaking owner.

"Now that's just…great" I muttered.

Dawn, come on!

Eric looked questionably at me. "My sister was the one you… tasted" I said without looking at him.

"Interesting" He murmured.

"I remember 'em both" Pam said.

"On account of the vault?" Sookie asked.

"Never had either of them, though. They weren't really my type." Pam continued.

"Alright, we'll just be on our way then" I went to grabbed the pictures from Eric's hand but he grabbed my wrist.

I really hope he doesn't tighten his hold because that will surely break my bones.

"I'm not finished with you yet" Then he smiles. "Please, sit"

So me and Sookie sit to his right and Bill remains standing up in front of Eric.

"So, Bill. Are you quite attached to your friend?"

"She's mine"

"Yes, I am his" Sookie conceded.

Weirdest conversation ever.

"Is the little one also yours?" He asked again.

Oh hell no!

Bill was starting to say something but I beat him to it. "Don't" I said to Eric. Only Dawn called me Little, and I'm not gonna let some vampire call me that too.

No matter how intimidating he is.

"Pardon?" He said. I can tell I might have offended him.

"With all due respect Mr.…." Shit, did he even had a last name?

"Northman" He said.

"Mr. Northman. I would appreciate if you would refrain yourself from calling me with that adjective" See, I was respectful.

"Do you find it demeaning?"

"I just don't appreciated being called that by anyone whatsoever"

"Does it have anything to do with your deceased sister who I fed from?"

He just likes to rub that in, doesn't he?

"Everything about this visit has to do with my sister" My phone rang. "Including this call. So, if you'll excuse me…"

I didn't even wait for any of them to say anything, I just ran like hell out of there.

"Hello?"

"Hi Adrian, is Sheriff Dearbone"

"Hello Sherifff. Did something happen?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your parents have arrived at the morgue"

I blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, it gives me the energy to keep writing.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own True Blood**

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes after I convinced Sheriff Dearbone to detain my parents at the morgue until I get there, there was a raid at Fangtasia, which Sookie warned Eric about.<p>

Let's see how she's going to explain _that_ one.

When Bill and Sookie came to the car, I told them that I needed to go to the morgue ASAP, and after I explained to Bill what ASAP meant we were speeding towards Bon Temps.

On the way there Sookie needed a breather. So Bill stopped the car and let her calm down. And I understand that Sookie is a little shaken, but I really needed to get to Bon Temps, like, right now.

Things went down hill from there.

A police officer noticed the car and started asking question regarding Fangtasia. We were pretty much screwed if it wasn't for Bill who started hypnotizing, or glamouring as Sookie told me, the officer. Sookie and I freaked out a little. Especially when Bill started talking about the officer's gun like he wanted to make love to it.

Sometimes Bill is really creepy.

.

When we parked outside the morgue, I shot out of the car barely saying goodbye because a) I was in a hurry, and b) Bill freaked me out.

When I went inside I could see _them _talking to Mike Spencer, they were asking him why they couldn't see their daughter's body.

"What makes you think you can see her?" They turned around at the sound of my voice. I turned to Mike. "Could you give us a minute?" I asked.

"No problem" And off he went.

"Adrian, you grown so much" My mother said. I noticed that they were getting closer.

"After six years I ought to, don't you think?" They're still getting closer. "Could you, just stay at a safe distance? Thanks"

"Look, I know you don't want to see us, but we just want to see Dawn and start the preparations to take her back to Monroe" _He_ said.

Take her back to Monroe?

I think not.

"You can't"

"What do you mean we can't?"

"Dawn got emancipated, remember? That's how we could move out of the house, out of your lives."

"Adrian please, we just want to give our daughter a last goodbye, a proper burial" My mom said.

"How could you do that? You're" I pointed to _him_. "a drunk who can't keep a job. And you" I pointed to my mom. "Don't work. What kind of proper burial could you give her?"

"For your information" He started to say. "I've been sober for two years, since those vampers came out, and now have a respectful job"

"Two years?" I asked. He nodded proudly. "You waited four years to get your act together? The fact that your own children preferred to take their chances out in the open than to stay with you wasn't enough?"

He started to say something but I didn't let him. "The only reason you quit drinking was because you couldn't survive drunk"

"Is more than that" My mother said. "We wanted to be better so that you and your sister could come back. Is never to late to change"

"But it is. Dawn is dead"

"But we can still make it up to her by giving her a proper burial" He said. "And you can still come back with us"

"No"

"Adrian" My mom started to say.

"You can't make it up to her. It's too late. And you're crazy if you think I'm coming back with you."

"What could possibly keep you here?" He asked.

"A life. A life I actually like."

"But family has to stay together" My mom said.

"You're right. So leave me with Dawn who is my only family and go back to Monroe"

Mom started sobbing. My father was starting to get angry.

"Listen, we have the right…" He started to say, but I wasn't finished.

"You lost any right you had over us a long time ago, so drop it"

He stormed out of the morgue looking really frustrated.

Mom stayed in her place.

"Can I please see her?" She asked.

"Do you really want to?" I was even wondering if _I _wanted to see her. I don't think I could stand seeing her lifeless body again.

"Just one last time"

.

After Mike showed us where they were keeping Dawn's body, we found ourselves looking at her lying in the steel table, covered in a white blanket.

She looked peaceful now that she had her eyes closed.

She also looked so… dead.

It's hard to see her like this. Even though she still has her tan and her hair is the same, she looks different. Like a shell.

Mom left after a while. I guess it was too much for her.

It was too much for me. Especially now that the teardrops started. I was supposed to wait until I got to Sookie's, but this was just too much.

This whole thing is really fucked up.

.

I woke up early in Jason's old room. After I left the morgue I walked back to the Stackhouse's. I needed the walk to think things through, like what happened with my parents, which was incredibly draining.

Or what was I going to do with Dawn?

If I did a funeral It would be filled with people that really didn't know her. That just wanted to hear more gossip. Dawn liked attention, but not that kind.

I still had this doubts in the morning as I went downstairs to get some juice.

But my thoughts were interrupted when I see a lot of food in the kitchen table. Food sealed with foil and put in Tupperware.

The type of food people send you when someone dies.

Nice.

"People brought it yesterday." Adele said from behind me.

"I see" I said as I rummaged through the food. There was meatloaf from Maxine Fortenberry, it had a note attached that said '_Dear Adrian, I'm sorry about Dawn's death; if you want to talk to someone I'm here for you'_. In other words, she wants to hear how I found the body.

There were also cookies from Arlene. '_Adrian, I'm so sorry about what happened to Dawn. P.S. The kids don't really know that she died so if they asked she's in vacation with Jesus'_.

Coby and Lisa also write a note '_We hope Dawn enjoys her vacation with Jesus, and we also hope you feel better'_. Those kids are the best.

Oooh, someone brought cheesecake.

I was about to grabbed it when Adele stopped me.

"Oh no, young lady. You are not eating that for breakfast. Help me put that in the counter and I'll serve you some eggs."

.

Sookie came down a while later, while Adele was talking to someone on the phone about Bill's appearance at the church. I wasn't going because tonight is when I would decide what to do with Dawn.

That sounded bad.

"Phone's been ringin' early today" Sookie noted.

"Everyone is excited about meetin' the town's vampire tonight." Then she smiles at Sookie while she serves her eggs. "I didn't hear ya come in last night."

I kept eating silently.

"You went to bed early. You didn't wanna hear me come in."

That reminds me, I need to ask Sookie what happened with Bill.

"Well…" Adele chuckles. "I just thought I'd give you a little privacy, is all"

Adele, you little matchmaker.

"Am I really that much of a lost cause that you gotta pin all your hopes for me on a vampire?" Sookie asked.

Ouch.

"But he really seems like a very nice man." Until he starts glamouring people.

And for the rest of the morning it was all about Sookie's vampire drama.

When vampires first came out, the only drama was about if they were going to go on a killing spree. Now, it's about if they would be interested in you, how long should you wait until you let him bite you, etc.

I'm pretty sure there's a section in Cosmopolitan dedicated to vampires.

Around 1 o'clock I knew what I wanted to do regarding Dawn. And I decided to call Hannah to be with me during the process.

"You wouldn't mind coming to Bon Temps today?" I asked her when she picked up.

"_I'm already in my car pulling out of the university"_

"Really?"

"_Yes, really. I was going to wait for you to call, but I got impatient."_

I told her I'll meet her outside the morgue, directions weren't needed because her car has a GPS system.

An hour later her white convertible pulled into the morgue parking lot. She made quite a contrast dressed in a black dress coming out of her white BMW, her blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail.

I on the other hand, was dressed in black jeans and a black long sleeved bloused, and my light brown hair was down.

I really hope the morgue's AC is on.

"Hi" Hannah said while hugging me. "Are you ok?"

"Kinda" I said when she let go of me. "My parents came last night; they wanted to take Dawn's body back to Monroe"

"Oh my god, did you stand up to them?"

"I like to think so, yeah"

"So, what are we doing here?" She asked while looking at the building.

"I don't want to make a funeral for Dawn. There's only going to be people starving for gossip, and I don't think I could stand it"

"Of course"

"I want to cremate her" She turned to looked at me wide eyed

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that way it will be discreet. Plus, I don't think Dawn would like a bunch of worms ruining her face."

"Are you going to keep her ashes?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know where to put them."

"Don't they give you like a vase or something?"

"Yeah, but is not like I can put the vase in my nightstand"

"You could bury it"

"What?"

"You could bury the vase in a place she would like"

"Like the white house backyard" I said jokingly. Dawn really liked my sorority house. I remembered how excited she was when I told her I was accepted.

_I came hurrying into Merlotte's and found her waiting by the bar._

"_Dawn, Dawn!"_

"_What, what is it?" She looked up alarmed._

"_I'm OK" I told her smiling widely._

"_Ok, that's good" She said still looking at me strangely._

"_No, I mean I'm _OK"_ I said slowly._

_Her eyes widened and she started squealing. "You're OK!" Then she turned to look at the costumers who were looking at us like we were crazy. "My sister is OK!" Then we started jumping up and down while holding hands and squealing._

"That's a good idea" Hannah said. "We could ask Cassie" Cassie is OK President. "We could even make a ceremony or something!"

"Don't you think is a little creepy?"

"Of course not, she could even have her own little corner"

.

Turns out, Cassie thinks is a good idea, she says it will show the pledges family bonding.

I think she's just letting me do this because she feels bad for me. Either way, everybody wins.

So after the cremation process was completed and they put the ashes in the designated vase, we were on our way to Shreveport.

"I just called Cassie and she says that they're getting everything ready" Hannah said on the way.

"Well, that's…good" I guess.

It's really weird being in a car with your sister's ashes on the backseat.

When we got to the OK house everything was silent. We got out of the car, me with the vase in my arms, and made our way to the door.

There was a note attached to it. '_BACKYARD'_.

Alright…

We made our way to the backyard and saw what looked like Christmas lights surrounding the yard. All the sisters were there, wearing white cloaks, surrounding a small hole in the corner. One of the sisters came and handed us a couple of cloaks.

"Why white?" I said after I put on my cloak.

"Because black would be too creepy" Cassie answered. "Now come, we're about to start"

We were in a half circle surrounding the hole, with Cassie and I being in the middle

"We are gathered here" Cassie started. "To honor and say goodbye to Dawn Green, beloved sister to our own Adrian. Thus, making her a honorary OK sister to all of us." Then she turned to me. "Would you like to say a few words Adrian?"

I step closer to the hole and held up the vase containing Dawn's ashes. "Now and forever, you'll always live in my heart. We'll be ok, sooner or later, we'll be ok"

Then I gently put the vase in the hole. Some of the pledges came carrying shovels and started burying the ashes.

"Isn't that a Phil Collins song?" Hannah asked when I came to stand by her.

"It depends on the version…" I trailed down. Hannah hugged me.

When the pledges finished, other ones came and put this little white fence so that It surrounds the little hole.

Hannah handed me a bouquet of flowers and gestured to the corner. I went to the little memorial that the sisters just made, which I'll always be grateful for, and put the flowers on the place where the hole was a minute ago.

I stared down a it for a second, trying to process everything that has happened in just one weekend.

I really hoped that wherever she may be, Dawn finds peace.

I'll miss you forever.

Goodbye Dawn

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, but my one year old nephew pour ice tea over my laptop. **

**BTW, I really appreciate the favorite stories, story alerts, favorite authors and author alerts. You guys flattered me.**

**I don't own True Blood.**

* * *

><p>Funerals are awkward.<p>

That's part of the reason why I didn't want to have one for Dawn; the ceremony that the sisters and I did was more than enough.

It eased my mind a little bit that she we had a proper goodbye, but I wouldn't be at peace until I caught her murderer.

I just didn't expect Adele Stackhouse to be murdered next.

When Sam called me the morning after and explained how it happened and that Sookie was the one to find her, I drove all the way to Bon Temps for the funeral and to be there for Jason and Sookie.

Things like this just shouldn't happen.

When I arrived at the house, there was already people there, I recognized Sam's truck amongst the cars.

I wonder where Jason's truck was.

When I entered, it was clear that Sam was taking care of everything, which is good because I don't think Sookie could handle all of the people's thoughts. I also notice that almost everyone in town was here; that doesn't surprised me neither because Adele was one of the nicest persons I come to know and I don't think anyone hated her or something like it.

Except those people who weren't so keen of her bringing Bill to the church. But I don't think they were smart enough or evil enough to go to such lengths.

I went to the kitchen to put my basket of cookies.

I didn't want to bring the cookies but when Cassie and Hannah found out that I was going to a funeral they said that I should bring something sweet to counterpart the sour occasion. So I had to baked - that's right, BAKED – the cookies in the form of the letters O and K – we have a fundraiser coming up, so we already had the molds of the letters- and put white frosting in the O's and pink frosting in the K's.

Sometimes sororities are a little cheesy.

So I go to the kitchen and found Sookie sitting at the table.

I hugged her tightly.

"Here" I said as I sat across from her and push the basket towards her.

"Cookies?" She asked looking trough it.

"Better than some casserole"

She held an O and a K. "Sorority promotion or your way of telling me that it's going to be okay?"

"Both" She bit the K.

"Chocolate?" She kept biting.

"Yeah. Don't eat them all right away; the best way to enjoy them is if you dip them in vanilla ice cream, then it's glorious." It's true, the flavor gets better.

"I'll keep that in mind"

There was silence until Maxine Fortenberry came carrying a casserole.

A freaking casserole.

"You poor child. I am so sorry for your loss."

"That's very kind of you. Um...Gran often talked about you, so..." Tara came and took the casserole from Mrs. Fortenberry and went to another part of the house. "Thank you"

"Adele was an angel sent from Heaven, too good for this world. We're all gonna miss her so much."

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked. Maxine must have thought something nasty.

Sookie walks away and I follow her.

"Just try to ignore her" I whispered to her. But Arlene came and hugs Sookie.

Things went downhill from there.

Arlene starts telling Sookie that she should move since someone was murdered here, then she tells her that she's smarter than what everyone thinks, which even sends _me_ on a bad mood.

Maxine was the last drop when she touched Adele's pie.

Some might think that she overreacted, but that pie was one of the few things Adele left in this world. And Sookie is not going to let someone like Maxine Fortenberry taint it.

So now Sookie, Tara, Lafayette and I are sitting in Sookie's bed having some alone girl time.

"I shouldn't have lost it like that" Sookie said.

"You have the right to, she was disrespecting your home" I said.

"Don't feel sorry for yelling at that snoopy old bitch. She's been stickin' her nose where it doesn't belong for years." Tara said.

"Say it. I mean, if she talked any more shit she'd be shaped like a toilet." Lafayette continued.

We laughed a little.

"Gran's gone" Sookie said. I put my arm around her. "She's really gone"

"Yeah, she is" Tara said.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't even think straight"

"It's understandable" I told her.

"You know, you're not their entertainment. You don't have to dance for 'em. You just gotta feel whatever you're feelin'." Tara said.

Sometimes Tara said just the right things.

"I'm not sure I'm...feelin' anything. I'm just numb."

"Trust me, it's understandable" I repeated.

"Numb is good" Tara said.

"Yeah"

"Numb is probably what you need right now" She continued and Lafayette made a sound of agreement.

What are they up to?

"Stop worryin' about being so damn appropriate. This is not an _appropriate_ event."

"You're the only one that matters, not them." I said.

"Thank you for gettin' me out of there. Haven't had a single minute of silence. I can't seem to...block anything out right now."

"You want me to tell 'em all to shut the hell up?" Tara asked.

"We could kick them out" I suggested. Its time these people get told.

"I wish it were that easy" Sookie said.

"It is" Lafayette said. "Your wish…" He pulls out a plastic bag of pills from his pants pocket. "my command"

Really? Drugs?

Really?

Sookie quickly refused. "Oh no, I don't do drugs"

"Sook. Relax! This is not drugs. This...is just a Valium."

Oh, Valium.

Well that's not so bad.

I'll start to worry when she starts taking Xanax.

Lafayette holds one of the pills up. "Well I'll tell you what; put it in your nightstand just in case you change your mind. I'm gonna go and check on the circlin' buzzards."

Then Lafayette left carrying Adele's pie after Sookie asked him to take it downstairs.

"Do you think I should take it?" She asked referring to the pill.

"It will help you calm down and get some rest" I told her.

She still refused to take it.

.

For a while we started to talk about the funeral arrangements. Tara mentioned calling Sookie's cousin Hadley but no one has ever seen her since she escaped rehab. Then she mentioned Bill, a thing that was kind of stupid since the funeral was during the day. Sookie said that Tara just needed to get used to Bill.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it"

We stared at her.

"What? Not everyone is as open-minded as you two. Shoot me. You should hear the things people are sayin'."

"I do" Sookie said louder than before. "Bill did not kill my grandmother!"

"No one's saying he did Sook" I said.

"But didn't you tell me he had scary-ass friends?" Tara just wasn't stopping it.

"Not all the vampires are like that." Just the ones we know.

Things calmed down after that.

Until Jason came and slapped Sookie, saying things like it was her fault that Adele died, and that it should of have been her the one to be murdered. Tara kicked him out but the damage was already done.

I didn't recognize Jason. It isn't like him to do something like this.

When he left, Sookie decided to take the Valium.

.

It was almost sunset when all the visitors left. Then we started cleaning while Sookie was sleeping upstairs.

"Maybe I should go check on Sookie" Tara said breaking the silence.

"Trust me, the child is dead to the world right now" Lafayette told her.

Then the front door burst open and a blur made its way to the stairs. We followed it all the way to Sookie's bedroom.

It was Bill.

"Sookie! Sookie!" He's shaking her, trying to wake her up.

He also looked very worried.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Tara demanded to know.

Sookie opens her eyes. "Bill, what's wrong?"

"I thought…" He pauses then smiles. "I had a dream. That's all. You go back to sleep"

That's what all the commotion was about?

A fucking dream?

Really?

A while later everything was back to normal. We all headed back downstairs and let Sookie continued sleeping.

"You think they're capable of lovin' a person?" Tara asked as she was looking outside at Bill who preferred to stay there.

"Who knows what they're capable of" Lafayette answered.

I agree.

.

"Lord, we are gather here today to remember the life of Adele Stackhouse. To celebrate the time that she enjoyed here on earth.

"And to thank you for each precious moment"

While the minister was talking, I couldn't help looking over at Jason.

He looked so agitated.

I wonder if he's on some kind of drug or something.

I also noticed the arrival of this old man in a wheelchair. What I notice about this man is that he makes Sookie nervous, which I can tell because she squeezed Tara's hand as soon as she saw him.

Who is he?

Sookie looks over at the old man and says. "Uncle Bartlett, what are you doing here?"

This Uncle Bartlett says. "She was my sister"

"You haven't been part of this family for a long time"

"Sook, come on. Give the guy a break" Jason said.

They couldn't continue bantering because Sookie has to say a few words in honor of Adele.

So she went to the podium and started speaking. "Adele Stackhouse was...everything to me. She wasn't just my grandmother. She was...my parent, my teacher, and my best friend.

"To say she'll be missed...just didn't cut it, 'cause...I can't even imagine a world without her in. She was always there, with a kind word, and a hot meal, and a shoulder to cry on. Not just for me, but...

"...for everyone who knew her."

People must be mentally shouting at her if she can't seem to concentrate.

"Shut up! All of you just shut the fuck up!"

I guess I was right.

Then she runs off with me and Jason following her.

"Sookie!" We yelled at her.

We ran for a while until Sookie stopped.

"Sook, hold on a sec" Jason said.

"Why? So you can hit me again? Go ahead; tell me it's all my fault. Tell me how you wish it were me in that coffin. I deserve it."

"No, you don't" I said.

"I'm sorry" Jason told her. He then tries to hug her. "I'm so sorry"

"Don't touch me!"

"Now, I didn't mean to hurt you. You gotta know that."

"You invited Uncle Bartlett! How could you do that?"

What's so wrong about Uncle Bartlett? Besides his health?"

"He has a right to be here! Look, I know he and Gran had their problems, but whatever they were, it doesn't matter no more. 'Cause that's what family does. We forgive each other."

"You have no idea of what you're talking about!" Neither do I.

"Sookie, please? I mean, we're all we've got."

"We've got nothin'." Then she runs off again.

"What did your uncle do to Sookie?" I asked Jason.

"That's what I would like to know"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait but it really took me a while to finish this chapter.**

**In other news, I start classes tomorrow, so there's a possibility that you, my fateful readers will have to wait for the next post. But don't fret, I will not forget about you!**

**I don't own True Blood.**

* * *

><p>History class is boring.<p>

As a loyal student of Becquer University for almost two years, I can say that this class is the one that makes hormonal college students want to nap. Especially since this is the last class of the day.

Tyler Cartwright for example, is using his backpack as a pillow while he sleeps like a baby. And I have full coverage seeing as he sits next to me.

I know Tyler almost as long as I know Hannah; this is because he is Hannah's boyfriend. They met during our first mixer with Alpha Epsilon when she accidentally spilled beer on his shirt; they laughed it off and became a couple.

They're a freaking romantic-comedy.

Anyway, here I am trying to stay awake, ignoring Tyler snoring, praying for the hour to go faster so I can get the hell out of this classroom, crawl into my bed and sleep.

I've had a very tiring week.

'_Light pink, dark pink, we make the boy's heart sing…'_

Damn it, I forgot to put it in vibrate.

Now everyone's attention is on me; including my teacher's, Miss Torres; and Tyler's, who jolted awake when hearing my tune.

"Could you please excuse me?" I asked. As soon as Miss Torres nodded I bolted out of the classroom.

When I reached the hallway I checked my phone.

It was Lafayette.

"Lafayette, this isn't really the time…"

"Girl, you chose a bad day to go back to that college of yours" He said in that sassy tone of his.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but he didn't answer. I heard the phone being moved and then I heard her.

"What I do on my own time is no concern of yours... or any of y'all's. Yes! I had sex with Bill, and since every one of y'all's too chicken to ask, it was great! I enjoyed every second of it. And if you don't like that, you can just fire me!"

"Hear?" Lafayette asked me.

"Damn, Sookie had sex?" Now I feel like the only virgin in the world.

"Hookah, did you not hear everything?" Oooh

"She had sex with Bill?"

"Mmhmm"

"Wait, if she had sex last night, doesn't that mean that she had sex after her grandmother's funeral?"

That's just weird.

"Now you see the gossip. Mmhmm, things are spicing up around here"

"I got to go" I told him and hung up.

"Thanks for waking me up" Tyler said suddenly appearing at my side.

"The class is over?"

"Yeah the bell just rang."

"Then you're welcome. A friend from Bon Temps called me. He wanted to spread the gossip."

"For what I've seen in the soap operas that Hannah makes me watch," We all know he likes to watch them, especially Days of Our Lives. "Small town gossip consists on who sleeps with who. Am I right?"

We started walking towards what I like to call Greek Street. "Pretty much, yes. But this is more interesting seeing as it involves a vampire."

"Keep going"

"The town's first vampire, who arrived like a week ago."

"That town should be made into a show or something, with all the drama that it has." I tell everything to Hannah, Hannah tells everything to Tyler. For me, Tyler is one of the girls.

"You said it"

.

The rest of the day was… well, I don't know how it was because I slept through it. The best nap I've had in a while. In fact, I would of have slept until the next day if it wasn't for Sookie who called me in the night.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"_Were you sleeping?"_

"Yes, I was. What's up?" Maybe she wants to talk about sex with Bill or something.

"_Something is gonna happen to Bill"_

That made sit up. "What do you mean?"

"_He left with those creepy vampires I told you about, after they came to Merlotte's and now some rednecks want to kill them, and we need to do something to stop them."_

"Why did Bill left with them?" Didn't he want to mainstream and shit?

"_That's not important right now. We need to help him!"_

"How are we going to do that? Those are three scary as fuck vampires who would tear us to pieces as soon as they see us."

"_Bill wouldn't let them."_ She said confidently.

"He left with them Sookie. I don't think he would be of much help" I hated being the bitch but one of us had to be rational, and Sookie's never rational.

"He left to protect me" Cheesy. "I thought you were different than the rest"

"I am, trust me I am. But you have to wait before rushing to things, alright?"

"What if it's too late tomorrow?"

"Just think things through" I told her and hung up.

.

The next day I was on my way to my first class when Sookie called me again.

"How's it going?" I asked in a more cheery mood.

"The house where the vampires were living burned down and the police found four bodies there. I hope you're happy!" She said angrily.

"What?"

"Those rednecks burned down the house and now Bill is dead!"

"Are you sure Bill was there?" I asked her, but she wasn't having any of that and hang up on me.

Shit.

"Did something happen?" Hannah asked me when I sat next to her.

"Sookie's mad at me for not helping her last night and indirectly causing her vampire boyfriend's possibly true death."

"Ouch"

"I just can't get a break, can I?"

"Maybe you should distance yourself a little from Bon Temps." She suggested.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that all the drama in your life comes from that town."

"But I have people in that town, like Jason and Sookie and Sam and sometimes Hoyt, when he's not with his mother."

"Ok you have a very valid point, but I want you to consider staying some weekends here, where the parties are held. You need to loosen up girl."

"I loosen up"

She gave me a pointed look.

"Alright, I'll stay and party. You're a bad influence."

"Hardly"

The rest of the conversation brought back my cheeriness and by the rest of the day I was at peace, or as at peace as you can be when someone blames her boyfriend's death on you.

Sookie didn't call me back the next day and it wasn't helping my conscience. It was already noon and I was already feeling like crap because Bill was probably dead and I didn't help Sookie save him. Even though there wasn't much that we could do.

As I was having a pity party for myself in the quad, my phone rang.

'_Light pink, dark…'_

"Hello?"

"Hi Adrian. Sweetie it's Arlene, I was wondering if you could babysit the kids tonight. It's just that the nanny canceled and…"

"Arlene I wish I could, you know how much I like those little Twinkies but I need to catch up with homework that I miss for being away these past couple of days." I really need to stop skipping school.

"You're right, now what am I gonna do?" She asked desperately.

"You could ask Sookie but I don't think she would be up to it with Bill's death and all."

"Didn't you hear? The vampire's alive. The fourth body found was of a fangbanger. Sookie didn't tell you?"

"No. Arlene, I got to go." I hang up.

Bill's alive?

And Sookie didn't call me to cease my guilt?

Bitch!

A few moments later my phone rang again.

"Arlene, I told you…"

But it wasn't Arlene.

"It's Sookie. Listen, Bill's alive!"

"I know, Arlene told me. You didn't, you let me feel like shit since yesterday and…"

"I know and I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way towards you, I was just so emotional."

"What, having sex with a vampire does that to you?" I know it was a low blow, but I wasn't in a good mood.

"No, loosing a loved one does that to you. And what Bill and I do is not of your damn business."

"Trust me; I don't want it to be my business. And if you found out last night, why couldn't you call me sooner? What, you were having sex with Bill again?"

Silence.

"Really?"

"We were caught up in the moment…"

"C'mon!"

"I was just so happy to see him alive…"

"Sookie!"

"Anyway, I would have called you sooner, but I didn't know what to say after being such a bitch to you" I agree. "And then with the new waitress…"

"What new waitress?"

"This girl Jason brought to Merlotte's..."

"Jason brought a girl?"

"Yeah, and he seems quite taken of her…." She trailed down when I kept quiet. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but you know how Jason is."

"I know"

"So things are okay now?"

"As okay as they can be."

"I didn't want to get you down like this…"

"What's her name? Of the girl?"

"Amy"

"I hate her"

She laughed. "Of course you do."

Now things were back to normal.

.

Later that night, just as I was getting ready to watch Steel Magnolias with the rest of the sisters in the TV room, Arlene called me.

"Arlene, don't you think it's a little late to ask me to babysit?"

"I'm not calling for that, but just so you know, since you said no, Sookie had to watched them and she had that vampire with her."

"Of course she did. So, what did you wanted to say?"

"Oh right. I'm getting married!"

We squealed together.

"And I wanted to know if you wanted to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

"I'm so excited, don't matter if I done this four times."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Me too. Well, I have to go and put the kids to sleep, bye"

"Bye."

"What was that about?" Cassie asked me. It was then that I noticed that everyone was looking at me and that the movie was on pause.

"A friend is getting married." Everyone squealed. "For the very fifth time." They quieted down. "But this time I know is for good. Rene seems like a very decent man."

They stared at me.

"Let's just watch the movie."

.

"You're going to the party tonight?" Tyler asked me as we were leaving History class.

"You mean the one your girlfriend is dragging me because I have no social life?"

"Yeah, that one. I mean, you can blame her, you never go out. It wouldn't surprise me if you tell me you're a virgin."

I stayed quiet.

"Dude… you're a…" I didn't let him finish.

"So what if I was? I'm not saying that I am, but what's so wrong with it?"

"You're in college; this is the time to get a little crazy. Especially in the sexual department."

"What do you mean?"

"Threesomes, kissing other girls, let guys videotape you while doing this type of things."

"I was surprised hearing you talk like that, but then I remember you're an Alpha."

"I like the sound of that: Tyler Cartwright, the Alpha"

"Not like that."

"Too late, I already like the idea."

"Hannah won't like it."

"In bed she will"

"I'm out." I said and went in the opposite direction. Hannah and I may tell each other everything, but regarding sex we have a Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy.

.

College parties are wild.

Hardcore drinking, hardcore smoking, hardcore drug use. And other hardcore things you can think of.

Except hardcore music.

This party has a mix of top 40 with hip hop.

You know, to settle the mood.

At first is not really my scene, but after drinking from a red plastic cup it wasn't so bad after all. And just after that, I was dancing with the rest of the students, having the time of my life.

"Hi, I'm Travis" This surfer dude said to me.

"Hi, I'm Adrian" I really wanted to keep dancing, it feels so good.

"You're with the OK's, right?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"I'm with the Deltas" He's cute. In a fraternity kind of way.

"Lovely"

We kept talking after that, I wasn't really listening what he was saying because an idea popped in my head.

I could have sex with this Travis guy.

He's a perfect candidate because:

He's in the Greek system.

He works out, as far as I could see.

I'm drunk.

Hannah is going to stay with Tyler. She always does it after these parties.

I'm drunk.

"Excuse me?" A girl said next to us.

We turned around, and it turns out it's not a girl, well not just some girl. It's Sookie.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" I giggled. Isn't she a little old for these kinds of parties?

"I'm here for you."

"Did I drunk-call you and forgot about it?" I asked. It's the first time that I get drunk but it just seems like something I might do.

"Um, no. but we need to be somewhere."

"Where?" I asked genuinely curious.

"How about I tell you outside?"

"Ok" I said and followed her. When we reached the entrance of the fraternity, I asked her. "How did you know I was here?"

"I went to your sorority house and asked for you and this girl told me that you were here."

"Huh. Where are we going?"

We started walking towards this car, which I recognize as Bill's.

"Fangtasia"

"Why?" I whined.

"Eric requested us"

"Why?"

"Because he thinks he can use me for my telepathy any time he wants"

"But why do _I_ have to go?"

"He asked for you as well"

"But I'm not a telepath"

"I know"

"I don't want to go" I whined again.

"Me neither"

Soon we were in Fangtasia once again. Sookie was sitting in a cocktail table across an old guy and Bill, Pam and I are leaning against the bar. Well, I was sitting in a stool; after trying to climb it for a while.

What are we even doing here?

Just then Eric decided to grace us with his presence.

"Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this club." He said. "And we recently noticed that sixty-thousand dollars has gone missing from our books. And Bruce is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

Everything was quiet as Sookie listened to whatever Bruce was thinking. Personally, I don't think he did it. He looks too nervous, but not in a guilty way.

In other words, he doesn't have the balls to do it.

"He's not saying anything." Sookie said.

Really, now you're going to pretend you can't hear people's thoughts?

"Don't be coy."Eric told her. "It's humbling enough to turn to a human for assistance. We know what you can do."

"And I know what you can do too. Why don't you just glamour him?"

"She has a point" I said.

Eric gave me a look.

"Now, don't you think we might have tried everything before summoning you?" He also has a point. But I'm not going to let him know that. "So...it would be a great favor to me and to Mr. Compton if you help us."

"If I find out who did it, then what?"

Longshadow spoke this time. "We'll turn that person over to police and let the authorities handle it from there."

I laughed a little. C'mon, like they were ever going to even consider that.

"Hundreds of years old and you're _still_ a terrible liar. Come on." Sookie said and turned to Eric, who was suddenly at my side. "I'll make you a deal: If you promise to hand over the person who did this to the police, I'll agree to help you any time you want."

"Alright. Why not?"

Well, that was easy.

After Sookie listened Bruce's thoughts, it turns out he didn't do it. So the next human was called.

"Why am I here?"I asked Eric while I twirled in the stool.

"I requested you"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you here"

"But why?"

"I enjoyed your presence"

"You mean, you like my company?"

"What I said sounds better"

"Right"

"I take it you don't want to be here" He stated.

"It's just that I really wanted to stay at the party I was at"

"Is that the reason why you're here in such a state?"

"What state?"

"Drunk"

"Yeah. Weird isn't it?" Then I looked at Sookie who was listening to one of the humans who works in this lovely establishment. "But I really wanted to stay because of the high possibility of having sex" This got his attention. And Pam's.

"Pardon?"

"Sex, intercourse, the act of…"

"I know what sex is, what I don't know is why you feel the need to go looking for it somewhere as banal as a college party"

"Because I'm nineteen. It's in my nature to go looking for it. You've met my sister, you should know"

Before he could say anything else, Pam brought a blonde woman to the table.

"This is the last of our humans" She said.

"Hmm yummy" The blonde says to Sookie.

Weirdo.

"Ginger. This woman has some questions for you. Now, be a good girl and answer them, will you?" Eric told Ginger when she sat down across from Sookie.

"Aye aye master"

What's wrong with this woman?

Sookie started reading Ginger, but I think she was having some trouble at it for the faces she was making.

"Ginger, someone's been stealin' money from the bar." Sookie said to her.

"Really? Huhn."

She's hiding something or she's just plain stupid.

Maybe both.

Sookie looks up toward Pam and Eric. "She didn't do it... but she knows who did."

The plot thickens.

"What? Fuck you" Ginger said using her intense knowledge in the English vocabulary.

"Who? Who's gonna kill you? Ginger honey, what's his name?" Sookie asks but Ginger doesn't answer. "It's blank, like her memory's been erased."

Ginger looks up to Eric and Pam. "I don't know anything, I swear."

"She's been glamoured" Pam stated.

"It's a vampire"

As soon as Sookie said the words, Longshadow lunged towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, I made up the university, and use Becquer because I like the name.<strong>

**Be Kind, Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, but with school and all...**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I don't own True Blood... yet.**

* * *

><p>"Well, don't you look…" I started to say to Sookie when she came out of the bathroom with Pam.<p>

"Save it" I guess she had the right to be mad, I mean, I would be if some vampire lunged at me for finding out he was embezzling money and then this vampire exploded on top of me because my boyfriend, who also happens to be a vampire, stake him and vampires explode when staked. So…

I'm never coming back to Fangtasia.

Ever.

"Are they done talking?" I asked Pam.

"In a minute"

I kept looking at Sookie. It's hard not to with her dressed like that. Since she had Longshadow's remains on her entire body, she had to change clothes and the only type of clothing we could find here was, well….

Slutty

Goth slutty.

"Stop looking at me like that"

"I can't help it. Look at you"

"Yes, look at you" Pam purred.

Pam's weird.

"You even did your hair"

"Pam did it"

Really weird.

"You're lucky your only neighbor is Bill. I don't know what I would do if I had to go back to the sorority dressed like that"

Even though I'm dressed in a jean skirt and black top, it's better than the little leather ensemble that Sookie has going on.

"This isn't funny" She said angrily.

"Just a little bit, don't you think?"

"You just say that because Eric put you out of the way and you didn't have the same fate as me."

"Yeah"

Then Eric and Bill came out of his office.

Bill didn't look happy.

Bill never looks happy, though.

"Can we go now?" I asked again. I'm starting to get really sleepy.

"Yes, of course" Bill said and we made our way out of there.

Just as we were reaching the entrance, Eric cleared his throat. We turned around and he gives Bill a meaningful look. Bill nods in response

Vampires are weird.

As soon as we reached the car I fell asleep.

.

I was woken by the sound of Sookie shrieking.

"What do you mean he claimed Adrian as his?"

"Who claimed Adrian as his?" I asked feeling fully alert.

They both turned to look at me. It was then that I noticed that we've arrived at the university.

I also noticed that they didn't know how to answer my question.

Just that look they were having gave me the answer I needed, but not exactly wanted.

"No!"

"Yes" They said together.

"C'mon! How is that even possible?"

Bill answered this one. "He expressed how displeased he was in the state I brought you in and with the way things turned out to be he feels that he is better suited to protect you that I am"

"I don't understand"

"He didn't like that you were drunk and he blames Bill for that" Sookie explained.

"And he claims me as his human just for that?"

"I believe his attraction to you played a major role in his decision" Bill continued.

"And when was I supposed to know all of this?" Wait… "Is that what that little exchange between you and Eric was all about?"

"Yes"

"I just can't get a break, can I?"

I got out of the car after saying goodbye to them and walked to Greek Street.

Now, what am I supposed to do?

I reached the white house and noted that it was silent.

Most of the girls must be still at the party. Or passed out in the couch.

I went to my room and was surprised to find Hannah sitting in her bed, looking straight at me.

"I thought you were going to stay with Tyler" Did something happened?

"I was, but Travis told me that some blonde, who I'm guessing was Sookie, took you away. I wanted to know if something happened. I also thought you were going to distance yourself, have a break."

"I was, Sookie's visit was totally unexpected. And we didn't even go to Bon Temps. We stayed in Shreveport."

"Oh, where did you two go?"

"Actually, her boyfriend was also with us"

"I thought he died"

"Me too. And we ended up in Fangtasia" I muttered the last part.

"You went to the vampire bar?" Damn, I forgot of Hannah's super hearing.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because the owner requested us. He had a job for Sookie" I said as I sat next to her.

"Then, why did you have to go?"

"I think he likes me"

"How so?"

"He claimed me as his human" I buried my face in the pillows.

Being claimed by a vampire is scary and a little embarrassing, in my case.

"For real?"

"Mmhmm"

"Oh. My. God."

"You can't tell anybody. Not even Tyler"

"I promised. How do you plan on getting out of this one?"

"I don't know" I said pathetically.

For the rest of the night I explained in full detail what happened.

.

Saturday

I love Saturdays, the weekend is finally official and we have time to rest. Especially if you have a killer hangover.

Not me, for some reason I don't have one.

But most of the girls in my house do.

"I don't get it. If you feel so shitty, why are you even up?" I asked my friend Courtney while we were sitting in the kitchen counter.

"Because I have to finish that essay on the civil war. Is due on Monday"

"What essay? Miss Torres didn't say anything about an essay?"

"She did when the bell rang"

"Son of a bitch! And Tyler didn't even tell me."

"He probably has some nerd do it for him"

"I want some nerd to do my homework" I looked at her with my best Precious Moments face.

After all, Courtney is known as Smart Sister.

"Don't even look at me like that. You're on your own" And she left.

"Meanie!" I called her.

First a vampire claims me and now this!

Wait

Vampire…

Bill!

He can help me with my essay!

After all, he lived and died during the civil war. And he did say that if I needed help with something related to the civil war that he could help me.

Yay!

Now I just have to wait to nightfall.

.

"We could do this sitting down" Bill suggested. I arrived at his home just as the sun set down. I wanted to get this started as soon as possible. He, of course, was all for it.

"No, this is good"

We were playing golf in his Nintendo Wii while my recorder well, recorded everything he was saying about the civil war.

That's right, Bill has a Wii.

He's cool like that.

"I'm flattered that you would come to me for help, especially after what happened last night"

"Well, I just thought that you were the right person to go to, seeing as you were actually there. Besides, an interview with a vampire as my civil war essay? That's a secure A!"

Just with the things he already told me, I could get the A with no problem.

The doorbell rang.

"You asked for pizza?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was a little bit insane. "Sorry, a habit" Contrary to popular belief, sorority girls like to eat.

He went to answer the door.

I was left to see on the score board thingy that Bill beat me at golf.

It was Eric and Pam. I know because I heard Bill acknowledge them.

They turned to look at me when I made my presence known.

"What is she doing here?" Eric asked Bill. Not looking happy.

"I'm helping her with her homework"

I looked towards this fat asian vampire next to Eric and Pam.

Eric noticed that I was looking at the fat asian vampire next to him.

"Adrian, Chow. Chow, Adrian" Eric introduced us.

"Nice to meet you" Chow said.

"Meh" I said. Right now, I'm not really into meeting more vampires.

"Chow is Longshadow's replacement" Pam said.

I took a step back.

Just in case.

Bill spoke up. "I take it by you being here. There was no way around it, then?"

"A way around what?" I asked.

"I can't really say. Didn't exactly look into it" Eric answered, ignoring me.

"You lost me"

"Bill is being punished for the death of Longshadow" Pam answered and Eric gave her a look.

"Ahh. Wait, what?"

"Don't worry about it" Eric told me, as if Bill's punishment wasn't something important.

"We're gonna have to stop by the bar where Sookie works first. She needs to know that I'll be gone."

"She is not going to like that" I can just feel her hissy fit coming. Besides, she'll probably come here and me, being the good friend that I like to think I am, will be there for her.

"Fine. We go to the bar"

"And I'm staying here" I said.

They all turned to look at me.

"I don't want to see what happens. Sorry." Not really.

"Suit yourself" Pam said.

"What's your game?" Chow asked Bill.

"Excuse me?"

"You were playing Wii. What's your game?"

"Golf"

"What's your best score on Pebble Beach?"

"Seven under"

Five under. For me.

"Mine's eleven under" Chow said.

I don't like him

Bill turned to Eric. "I liked Longshadow better"

.

Like half an hour later, I heard someone coming into the house. I put back the Wii remote and grabbed Bill's really, really old toaster.

"Who's there? I have a really, really, _really_ old toaster, and I'm not afraid to use it"

"Adrian?" Sookie came into view.

With a dog.

"What are you doing here?"She asked me.

"Bill was helping me with my history homework, and then Eric, Pam and a fat asian vampire guy named Chow came and took him to see you, and I stayed to see if you came here. You know, for company."

"That's so sweet of you" She came over and hugged me.

I think she really needed the hug, because she tighten her hold.

"There's a dog right next to you" I told her.

"I know, he also wants to make me company. I named him Dean"

"Cool"

After that, we decided to go to sleep, which was weird seeing as it was Bill's bed. A bed Sookie looked like she was really familiar with.

Ew

Neverless, I was tired. So it didn't take long until I was fast asleep.

.

Something's on my feet.

"Sookie, you're in my feet"

"Is not me, is Dean. And he's on both our feet"

We both sit and looked towards Dean.

Only Dean wasn't there.

It was Sam.

A very naked Sam.

The three of us screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own True Blood**

* * *

><p>"AHHH, NAKED SAM!" I screamed.<p>

Can you blame me? There's a naked Sam on Bill's bed while Sookie and me were sleeping on it.

I never thought I would ever have the need to think that.

Ever.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sookie shouted.

I thought Sam was going to give us a very detailed explanation as to why was he laying naked on a vampire's bed while two women were sleeping on it. But all he said was. "Nothing. Sleeping"

"Did you touch us?" Sookie asked him. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Hell no" I sighed in relieved. After all that has happened lately, I did not need Sam touching me like _that_ on top of it. "Listen. Bill asked me to look after you while he was away"

"Did he ask you to do it buck-naked?" Sookie asked once again.

"Please say yes or something" I said, because if Bill didn't asked him to be naked then I won't be able to look at Sam the same way.

Although I wouldn't be able to look at Bill the same way if he had asked Sam to look after Sookie naked either.

"No, no"

"I want you out of here. Now" Sookie was getting pissed.

"With your clothes on If you could" I really wanted Sam to put some damned clothes on.

"Listen, listen, Sookie. I need to tell you something about me, something I've never told another person."

"Oh my god, it's you. You're the murdered" Sookie stated.

"You're the murderer?"

WHAT?

"No, no…" Sam started to say but Sookie interrupted him.

"You killed my grandmother"

"You killed Dawn? WHY? She wasn't that bad of a waitress!"

Sam tries to get closer to us but we backed away. When he came even closer, Sookie hit him, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom.

Once we were there, we close the door and got in the shower.

"Did you lock the door?" I asked her.

"I thought you were gonna do it"

"Damn it Sookie!"

"Well, I 'm sorry. Next time there's a killer after us, I'll remember to lock the god damned bathroom door"

I had a comeback, a really good one. But Dean the dog came through the bathroom door.

Maybe Dean killed Sam with his amazing dog powers.

Then Dean did the most un-dog thing I could possibly think of.

He transformed himself into Sam.

Son of a bitch.

.

So Sam's a shape-shifter.

He shifts shapes.

That's his thing.

Shape-shifting.

What?

"Can you turn into anything, like cats, birds?" Sookie asked him while we were sitting on Bill's porch.

"Cats, sure. Yeah, I can do bird, but flying's hard. Dog's the easiest for me. People like dogs. Most other animals leave you alone."

"I used to scratch your belly in the parking lot at the bar" Sookie told him.

I looked at her.

Really?

"That wasn't me, that was a real dog. I need a live animal in order to shift. You know, as a model. Kinda like an imprint."

"Cool" I said. I really didn't know what to say to all of this.

"Can you turn into another person?"

"Humans are to complex. Despite what you may see at the bar"

"Why didn't you stay an animal while we were sleeping?" I asked him.

"It wears off if I fall asleep"

"Alright"

"Do you control it?"I asked again.

"Yeah, yeah. Except on full moon, then I can't stop the shift."

"Like a werewolf" Sookie said.

Sam did not like that. "We're not werewolves. Hey, werewolves are dangerous, nasty creatures. Do not call me a werewolf."

"Alright, you're not a werewolf. Chill" I told him.

Such racism between species.

"Werewolves exist too?"Sookie asked. Then she turn to looked at me. "You're not surprised?"

"I already know vampires and a shape-shifter, for all I know the Teletubbies exist too."

"What else is there?" Sookie asked Sam.

"More than you could imagine"

"Like real life Teletubbies?"

"Would you quit it with the Teletubbies?" Sookie hissed at me. Then she turned to Sam. "Could a werewolf have killed gran?"

"I supposed it's possible"

That isn't making me feel better.

"Oh, my God. Bill's been dragged off by vampires and now I find out you're something I never even knew existed." Sookie cries. Sam tries to comfort her but she won't let him.

"I thought you would understand"

"Why, because I'm dating a vampire?"

Well, yeah.

"You know what it's like to have a secret. You both do"

"I don't hide who I am" Sookie said and went inside the house.

"What do you mean 'You both do'?"

"With what you are"

"What do you think I am?"I asked him. Because I always thought I was human, kinda.

"I'm not quite sure. But I'm getting close" So I'm not human?

I'm officially freaked out.

.

The rest of the night was awkward.

If sleeping with Sookie was awkward at first, now it reached at whole new grade on the Richter scale of awkwardness.

It didn't get any better the next day.

We were setting up Merlotte's backyard for Arlene and Rene's party and you could feel the tension between Sookie and Sam. The kind that makes you want to get away from the tension epicenter as soon as possible.

Things lighten up a bit when Arlene came and started bossing around.

You can't really blame her. I mean, it is her fifth engagement party. She wants it to be perfect so it doesn't end like its fourth predecessors.

Still, she better stop pointing at me with that finger if she wants to keep it.

Along with that ring of hers.

This party better be good.

.

"What do you mean you think she's the one?" I asked Jason. He came to talk to me after he and _Amy_ arrived at the party. I just never thought it was to tell me _this._

"Well, I really feel _something_ when I'm with her and… " Yeah, lust.

"Where did you meet her?"

He muttered something.

"I can't hear you"

"Fangtasia, Alright?" Ok, that was... unexpected.

"What were you doing in that place?"

"There was this band I like playing there…"

"Bullshit. The only bands playing there are the Marilyn Manson wannabes. Now tell me the truth"

"How do you know what kind of bands play there?" He asked suspicious.

"Sookie" I said as an explanation. When I looked back at him expecting an answer he started to shift. "Jason No Middle Name Stackhouse, what were you doing in Fangtasia?"

God, I sound like a mom.

He muttered again.

"What?"

"V" He said looking at the floor.

"V?" I asked again. He nodded. "When did you become addicted to V? How did you even get V?" Those were the only things I could think off for Jason being interested in V.

Good thing were not close enough for anyone to hear us.

"Lafayette"

Damn it.

"Does this Amy chick know about the V"

He wouldn't look at me.

"Are you kidding me?" So she's junkie too?

More reasons to hate her.

Some people looked at us.

"Could you keep your voice down?" He told me.

"Jason. You don't love her, it's the V" It makes sense now. I heard V trips really do something to people.

"No, its not. I know what I feel about her. Just because we have that problem with Eddie…" He started to say but quickly shut up.

"Who's Eddie?"

Silence.

"Jason, who is Eddie?" I asked earnestly.

Jason is like a child in some aspects. If you want him to do as you say, you have to talk to him like you talk to a child.

"A vampire"

"Does he know that you two are into V?" Maybe he's threatening or something.

Jason looked nervous at first, but after a moment his look change to a determined one and said. "We're draining him in my basement." He said in a hurry. "God, it feels so good to finally say it to someone"

"You are WHAT?" I gaped at him. "Jason, that's wrong!"

"I know, alright? I'm trying to find a way to convince Amy to liberate him"

"Convince Amy? You're Jason fucking Stackhouse; you don't need to convince Amy to do anything. It's your house, your rules. And if you don't set Eddie free, I'll tell Sookie" I threatened.

"You're right, I'm Jason Stackhouse. My house, my rules"

"Now go and tell Amy off"

When he left, Sookie came not looking happy.

"Everything ok?"

"Tara, she's drunk" She said looking at the table where Arlene and _Amy_ were sitting talking with Tara, who was wearing a very short, very pink dress.

"What is she wearing?" I asked.

"Her prom dress"

"That's a prom dress?" Is it even a dress? Maybe a blouse...

"C'mon, help me get some ice" She started walking towards the bar.

"Why, are you hurt? Did you and Tara have a cat fight?"

"No, we're out of ice"

"Oh, ok" We went to the freezer.

When Sookie finished filling the bucket with ice, the lights turn off.

"The ice is going to melt" I commented.

"No, someone must have turned off the ceiling lights only. See how there's still light in the freezer?"

"Then someone may be trying to scare us"

"It wouldn't be the first time"

Then Sookie has this far away look. Her eyes widen, but before I could ask her what it is, someone ambushes us.

We screamed.

Sookie throws the ice on him and we took our chance and ran.

We went to a room and hide, but he found us once again. We started running towards the exit as far as possible.

The moment we reached it, Sam was there.

"Sookie, Adrian, it's me"

"He's in there. He almost…" She told him.

"What?"

"The killer, he's inside" I continued.


	11. Chapter 11

I know that after a long wait you'll want more than a quickie, but this full week I've been having partials and it has taken a toll of me, so this is the only thing I could muster.

I don't own True Blood

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Sam didn't catch the killer"<p>

"Adrian!" Sookie scolded me. We are currently sitting in her sofa while Sam tries to locate Tara, who seems to be more important than my sister's killer.

Who also killed Sookie's grandmother.

"Well, he can transform into a freaking dog! Couldn't he smell the killer and run after him?"

"There were a lot of people in the yard, the smell could have mixed with the others" I mimicked what she was saying. "Are you mimicking?" She asked in that 'Oh no she didn't' tone of hers.

"I feel like we're wasting our time. We could be out there, after him. Making him pay for what he did."

"And how do you plan on making him pay. Huh?"

I couldn't tell Sookie how was I going to make the killer pay, because knowing her, she will oppose the instant I tell her.

"Why would I oppose? Adrian Green, are you planning on killing him?" Again with that tone.

"Or make him suffer greatly"

"Adrian!"

"Well, don't you want him to pay for what he did? He deserves it!"

"Let the police handle him"

"If you really wanted the police to handle him you wouldn't have gone to Fangtasia in the first place. "

She stayed quiet.

I continued. "You wanted this, just as much as I do. But I'm the only one saying it out loud."

"I'm going to check on Sam"

I follow her.

When we arrived to the kitchen, Sam just hang up the phone.

"Hey" He said when he saw us. He turned to Sookie. "You didn't get any sense of who it was?"

"No, just pictures. His thoughts were all red and black and snarly. But there was something familiar"

"Like somebody from Bon Temps? Or somebody from the bar?" Sam asked.

"Or somebody who tried to kill you before?" They turned to look at me. "With that scenario, the only thing you could find familiar is the killing."

"I didn't recognize the killer, let's leave it at that"

"I think we should call the police" Sam said.

We stared at him.

"How about no?" I told him.

"Why not?"

"What would I say? 'Sheriff Dearborne, Andy Bellefleur, I saw a woman die. I just had to be in somebody else's brain at the time'?" Sookie told him.

And that's how Sam Merlotte got owned.

Sam decided to drop the police thing. "Did you get a good look at the woman? I mean, what was she like?"

"Did you recognize her?" I asked her.

"I didn't recognize her either. But she was young, pretty, was wearing an apron."

"Apron. You mean, like a mom?" Sam asked. This is what happens if you live in this town: it's common sense that every mom wears an apron.

"More like a waitress" Sookie answered. That made more sense.

"Was she wearing a nametag?" Sam asked again.

"Yeah"

"What did it say?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I was looking at her eyes. She was so surprised."

"Of course she was surprised, is not like she was expectant to be killed or something. Unless she was paranoid, then it is a surprised that she was surprised." They turned to stare at me. "So, what's next?"

Sam turned to Sookie. "Well, do you wanna call Bill? I mean, that might make you feel better" And extremely dependant of your boyfriend, may I add.

"No, he would've felt how scared I was, he would've known I was in danger. If he didn't show up tonight he's not coming back." I guess she's _already_ dependant of Bill.

"Hey" Sam tries to comfort her.

Oh hell no!

There won't be any touchy-feely action right now!

"Have you heard from Tara?" I interrupted him.

"No"

Sookie decided to continue. "Well good night."

She took my hand and led me to her room.

"You're using me as a safety cushion, aren't you?"

"I just don't want to be alone with Sam right now"

"And I don't want you being alone with Sam right now. Talk about awkward."

.

"Adrian, Adrian" I hear someone calling to me.

Why can't people let me sleep?

"What?"

"I remember"

"Good for you. Wait, what did you remember?"

"What it said on the nametag."

That makes me sit up. Fast.

"Seriously?"

"Her name was Cindy"

"Seriously?" No offense, but Cindy is not a usual name.

Sookie gave me a look. "Yes, she worked at a restaurant, diner style. Something about pies…"

"Let's google pie restaurants in the area"

Sookie just stared at me.

"You don't own a computer, do you?"

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't have the money for one"

"It was just a question. Chill"

"We could look in the phonebook"

"Right… the phonebook" Who uses the phonebook nowadays.

.

We were looking for pie restaurants on the phonebook when Sam joined us at the kitchen.

"Good morning, I didn't know you were up" Sam said to Sookie.

He really needs to remember that I'm in the room. I can't handled the sexual tension coming from him.

"Eggs and sausage, warm in the oven" Sookie said to him.

Great, now they're starting to talk like a married couple.

"Oh thanks, you already ate?"

"Too busy" They really need to stop talking like a freaking couple. "Tara called?"

Finally, a change.

"Not yet, probably still sleeping it off"

"Yeah, she was pretty trashed last night" I said.

"Like you could talk, remember that party I had to drag you out of?" Sookie said to me.

"Firstly, you didn't drag me, I went willingly. And secondly, it takes one to know one"

That's right, I'm not going to act as if I'm a virgin Mary.

Except for the virgin part, but that's just a technical thing.

Sookie decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I'm sick and tired of waiting around to get strangled"

"I don't know, the suspense is entertaining"

Sookie glared at me again.

"That's not gonna happen while I'm here" Sam said completely ignoring me.

"You can't spend 24 hours a day with me for the rest of your life" Sookie told him.

But I bet he wants to spend 24 hours a day with her for the rest of his life. I mean, the guy follows her like a fucking puppy.

Pun intended.

"Sure I can" See?

Sookie wasn't having it. "I wanna find that guy before he finds me"

"And me" I completed.

"So you're looking up killers on the yellow pages?"

Then Sookie explained to him about remembering what the nametag said and how this Cindy person used to work on a diner that specializes in pies before she was brutally killed by the same person who murdered my sister and Sookie's gran.

"Wait, you mean Big Patty's Pie House?" Sam asked.

"Big Patty's Pie House?" I asked. There's actually a place on earth called Big Patty's Pie House?

"Yes" Sookie answered.

"Well, yeah, I know Big Patty's. it's off I-49, way south, near Bunkie."

"Bunkie?" I laughed a little. Seriously, who comes up with these names?

"You don't have to come with us" Sookie told him.

"Yeah, I do, come up eat up, you need your fuel"

"I'm not hungry"

"Don't sass me" Oh god, they're at it again.

"You're not the boss of me. Oh, right, you are"

This is enough.

"I don't think I can go" I said.

"Why not?" Sookie asked.

"It's Sunday, I have to get back to college and finish my paper." And get away from the two of you.

"Oh right, you go to college" Sam said.

I did the most teenage thing to do.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you want to know who killed your sister?" Sookie asked offended. I don't think is because she heard me because I've been learning to block her so that I don't have to put off with her glares, nudges and scolds every time I think something she thinks is impolite.

Privacy is a must.

I think is because she thinks that I just don't care.

Which isn't true.

"I do, you know I do, but I need to have my priorities straight. When you come back from Big Patty's Blah Blah Blah with the 411, I will participate full force In the investigation"

"What if we already solved the investigation by the time you're back?" Sam asked.

"By solved you mean…"

"We figure who the killer is and turn him to the police. " Sookie said.

What is up with Sookie and handing people to the police? First in Fangtasia and now this. Is like the only answer she has for these kinds of things is the police.

"Turn him over to the police?" I asked and Sookie nodded. "That's it?"

"Well, what more do you want?" Sookie asked as if the police was the only option.

I guess, for her, it is.

"Retribution" I said while getting up.

"Retribution?" Sam asked.

"An eye for an eye" I said walking to the door.

"You can't be serious" Poor naïve Sookie. I already opened the front door.

Then something weird happened.

It was as if I wasn't in control of what I was saying. It wasn't word vomit, but it's like the filter that I used when in polite conversations was broken and now I could say what I wanted without restrains of etiquette or morale.

I turned around. "He killed my sister, your grandmother, and other innocent women. And you're just going to hand him over to the police?"

"I'm not going to kill him" Sookie said. I never asked her to.

Sam finally acknowledges that Sookie isn't the main topic anymore. "I'm not going to let you kill him either" He said to me.

"And I'm not going to let you stop me" And I walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own True Blood**

* * *

><p>What the hell was that?<p>

That's what I thought while driving to the university. What the hell?

I usually speak my mind, yes. But this time is like something literally possessed me to feel the way I did. Because the problem is not what I said, is what I thought, the vicious, graphic and very powerful feelings that I still felt when I reached the university.

Talk about getting in touch with your emotions.

I entered the white house and find Hannah sitting in the couch reading Cosmopolitan. I would have freaked out a little when I saw which pages she was reading if I weren't already freak out about what happened at Sookie's.

And it was Kristen Bell on the cover. She's one of the few Kristens that I like.

I flopped down on the couch, right next to her.

"Something's wrong with me" I said.

She dropped her Cosmo and turn to look at me. "You're pregnant. I knew I shouldn't let you alone with Travis"

I turned to look at her sharply.

That was way unexpected

"Um no. That's not it. That's _so _not it" I'm bug eyed by this point.

"Sorry, living in a sorority and all, it gives me ideas" She smiled sheepishly.

"Also watching way too many Lifetime movies. I'm not going to get drunk in a frat party, have sex with the first guy I see, get knocked up and having to work in a brothel to maintain the little bastard"

"You mixed like, three movies there"

"Whatever. I still have my V card, see?" I take out of my purse an _actual_ pink card with a black V on it.

When we went to our first mixer last year, Hannah made us two V cards in honor of our virginity (Hers wasn't going to last long), and have as a reminder of that precious gift that we could only give once.

Hannah is corny like that.

Anyway, when the time was right, we would rip in half our cards in representation of, well… when we get ripped? I don't know, Hannah said to represent the end of our innocence. But I'm not innocent, except for the fact that I'm a virgin.

Being a virgin is not the same thing as being innocent. Trust me, with the things I have thought and do (Not in the sexual way), I would make Maxine Fortenberry have a seizure.

Hannah took the card in her hands. "I can't believe you still have it"

"What can I say, I'm corny like that" I snatched the card back and put it in my purse. "I really need to talk to you. In private" I told her seriously.

She took the hint. "Alright" And led me to our room.

Once we were there, we sat on her bed and I started explaining what happened after I left for Bon Temps.

"And it felt awful, but really liberating. Like a weight was lifting off of me"

"Being mean to Sookie makes you feel better? I can't say I blame you, I don't really like her."

"You only met her twice" Once last year when I first enter Becquer and Sookie offer herself to accompany Jason, Dawn and me to unpack, and the next when I took Hannah and Tyler to Merlotte's so they could eat some real food.

"And I pick some weird vibes from her both times" Hannah says she can pick people's vibes and all that shit. It all started when she first saw The Craft, she told me. She started getting interested in wiccans and that kind of stuff. That changed when she entered college, because the only times I have seen her acting like a witch is on Halloween.

"Again with the vibes? I thought you were over that"

"It's a gift; I can't turn away from a gift. Besides, she kept looking at me like she knew what I was thinking"

"She did know what you were thinking. Telepath, remember?" Yeah, Hannah knows about Sookie. No secrets between us. I know Hannah won't tell anyone about Sookie's little secret.

"But I didn't know back then, it freaked me out" She grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

"What kind of vibes did you get from her?"

"The holier than you kind"

"Hannah…"

"I don't know, just weird ones"

"Did you see a light around here?" Maybe she has also seen that freaking light around Sookie and perceived it as a vibe.

"No, why, did you?"

"All the time, and with vampires, but black"

"A black light?"

"Aura"

"You can see auras?"

"Only with Sookie, and vampires."

"They're both supernatural" She agreed.

"What makes you think Sookie is supernatural?"

"She can read peoples minds and you see a light around her. Is either that or you've been doing acid."

"This is so fucked up. Seriously; vampires, shapeshifters, vibes, crazy emotions, groovy auras. What's next, witches and fairies exist too?"

"You forgot werewolfs, those could exist too"

"They do, Sam told me"

"You're life seems pull out of Passions"

"I hated that soap"

"Really, I thought it was entertaining"

I was about to argue how so not entertaining Passions was when my phone rang.

_Light pink, dark pink, we make the boys heart sing._

"Hello?"

"_Adrian, Is me Jason_" He sounded agitated.

"Hi, what's up, everything alright?"

"Asked him if he man up" Hannah whispered. She also knows about the Jason and Amy drama

"Did you man up?"

"_Yeah, I man up. But some shit went down_"

"What kind of shit?"

"_She killed Eddie_"

I looked at Hannah, signaling with my eyes that I needed privacy. I know I said there are no secrets between us, but I don't think she needs to know about this.

I waited until she was out of the room.

The door clicked shut.

"What the hell Jason?"

"_It happened so fast, I couldn't do anything to stop her!_"

"I thought you said you man up!"

"_I thought she was coming around!_" Somehow, we couldn't stop screaming.

"She killed –"I started screaming. "She killed a vampire" I whispered into the phone. "That's some serious shit, you know?" I'm talking from personal experience, with the whole Bill thing.

I wonder what kind of punishment he is going to get.

Eric is probably enjoying the whole thing.

Okay, I'm not going to start thinking about him while talking to Jason about his vampire-killer girlfriend.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him.

"_I don't know, I was kinda hoping you would help me with that_"

"Jason!" I could practically hear him cringe. "You're so going to break up with her, and you're going to get rid of the goo formerly known as Eddie"

"_I don't know what to do. And how do you know about the goo?_" He asked fully alert.

So I answered with my all time favorite. "I'm in college. And you're going to break up with Amy"

"_I don't know if I can do that_"

"Yes, you can. You've done it a thousand times, only this time is for a legitimate reason"

"_I don't know how she'll react_" He was agitated again.

"When you tell her the news, make sure she's not close to any sharp objects"

.

.

"Why are we doing this again?"

Hannah and I were in window shopping in this really nice street; seriously, this place was fancy.

"We already finished our homework, and we need to relax a little. Procrastinate, that's what college students do, you know?"

I looked at her pointedly. "You do realize I'm trying to find my sister's killer, right?"

"I don't want you to get obsessed; it could seriously affect your life"

"Are you worried about me?"

"Of course I'm worried about you, you're changing. There's something dark growing within you"

"Again with the aura thing?" She really needs to cool it.

"I feel that if you keep pushing yourself with Dawn's murderer, it will…" She trailed down, not because she didn't know what to say, but because she didn't want to say it.

"I will what?"

"You will loose yourself. You'll become a shell filled with vengeance"

That made me stop walking.

"I'm already filled with vengeance" As bad as it sounds, is all true.

"But you're still the same Adrian Green I met a year ago. And I like the Adrian Green I met a year ago, I don't want her to go away" She's not crying by the way, that would be too much.

"Trust me" She calmed down a little. "I'm going to be fine; I just need to find out who did it, to close that chapter in my life"

She gave me a look. "You want to kill him" I forgot I told her that.

"Like Sookie would let me" I said jokingly.

"Don't even start with her, you know how I get" Yes, I do know how she gets, that's why I brought her up. "Let's go into this store" She dragged me to this vintage clothing store one block away.

That's two dramatic conversations I've had today.

And I know Hannah may be right but, I _have _to find the murderer. I owe it to Dawn, Adele and all the other women he has killed.

"What do you think of this one?" Hannah asked me holding a light blue sundress.

"Not with your skin tone" I said and continue looking through the racks.

"Not all of us can be as pale as you and be able to wear this kind of colors" She said walking towards me.

I whipped my head. "I'm not pale!"

"Yes, you are"

"I'm not, I'm fair!" There's no possible way I can be pale, we live in Louisiana for god's sake. "Besides, you're tan; you think everyone is pale"

My cell ran again interrupting this very important discussion.

"They need to stop calling you" Hannah said.

"I know, Hello?"

"_Adrian, is Sookie_"

I turn to Hannah. "Is Sookie" I whispered. Hannah started cussing to herself.

She really doesn't like Sookie.

Shit, Sookie's still talking. "_I wanted to call you until we got back and I was sure you calmed yourself_"

"Okay, what did you find out?"

"_His name is Drew Marshall, and I think the waitress I saw in his mind was his sister_"

"He killed his own sister?"

"_I'm not surprised at this point. We got someone to send a picture of him to Bon Temps_"

"That's good" Then I remembered Bill. Because I can't think about Sookie without thinking about Bill. "Have you heard from Bill yet?"

"_No, and I don't think I'll hear from him at all. I'm starting to think he isn't coming back. I mean he left with promise of no return…_" I stop listening from there and started looking at the clothes again.

"What is she saying?" Hannah asked me.

"She's whining about Bill again"

"_Hey!_"

"Sorry, what did you said?"

"_I do not whine about Bill_" Guess I should have cover the speaker. "_But I'm sorry if my life is too much for you to handle_"

"Sookie, you're being hotheaded again. And I'm not Bill, so don't be complaining to me"

"_Sorry, I'm just so stressed out"_

"Well, you're not the only one. "

"_I know this is hard for you, that's why I'm calling you, I don't want you to do something you'll regret._"

"Like hooking up with a vampire, thus leading to going to a vampire bar owned by a freakishly tall dude who makes you work for him and on one of those occasions your vampire boyfriend killed another fellow vampire causing pretty much all the problems in your life?"

"_You don't have to be a bitch about it_"

"Sorry, but it's true. So, call me when you heard anything else or if Bill calls, so I'll have something to look forward"

"_Alright. Remember, don't do anything you'll regret"_

"And you remember, don't kiss Sam. I know it will crossed your mind, so don't do it"

She hang up.

I looked towards Hannah. "I need you to help me find out everything about Drew Marshall from Bunkie, Louisiana"


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay, I posted two days in a row!**

**Think of this as a little gift for everyone who waited so long for the last update.**

**By the chapter after this one, you'll be given a clue as to what Adrian is.**

**And for Singerdreamer42, By looking at your penname I have an idea as to why are you wondering if Adrian sings, I would appreciate if you explained your question, nonetheless. I don't know if Adrian sings, maybe when she's in the shower or in her room. The thing is, I don't want her to be the typical OC who sings like an angel and everyone is infatuated by her because of it. That's my personal opinion.**

**I don't own True Blood.**

* * *

><p>"So, everyone thinks a vampire killed the sister, that's why he wasn't a suspect. That's a little racist toward vampires, if you think about it." I said as I looked at a newspaper site on Hannah's laptop.<p>

As soon as we got home, we googled Drew Marshall and Louisiana, hoping to find useful information of his current whereabouts.

Thank you Google.

"And since he wasn't a suspect, no one wondered why he left, or where did he go." Hannah finished.

"But we do know where he is, Bon Temps, we just need to find out who he is. Maybe we could look up Bon Temps newest residents and see who's a match."

"This would be a lot faster if we had a photo."

"But we don't, there's only pictures of his sister"

"Can you think of someone who might be him?"

Now that she mentions it, there aren't many people who go to Bon Temps, let alone to live there. So it would be easy to make a list of males who moved there in the past couple of years.

Someone knocked on the door.

We turned around and see Courtney open the door. She really looks like the smart sister that she is, with her Harry Potter glasses and her hair up in a ponytail.

"Adrian, a man is here to see you"

Uh oh, a man.

Please don't let it be who I think it is. I couldn't live through the embarrassment of Eric seeing me in my PJ's.

I really need to stop thinking about him.

Hannah and I looked at each other.

"Physical description" I asked Courtney.

"Black hair, really pale, he looked serious as hell."

Ooohhh, is Bill.

Hannah and I sighed in relief.

"Alright, let's go" I said while getting up from the chair. Hannah got up as well and followed me.

That's right, we were sharing the seat. There's no enough budget for another chair.

"Why would Bill come looking for you?" Hannah asked as we walked down the stairs. Courtney went back to the living to study.

"With my luck, it's probably related to the blonde vampire who we are not going to speak about."

"Not even mention his name." She continued.

"Exactly" We reached the door. I turned to look at her. "Really, you're coming too?"

"Duh" She said and opened the door.

And there was Bill, looking agitated.

Would it kill him to smile a little?

"What's up Bill?"

"Adrian I need to speak with you." He looked at Hannah. "In private."

"Oh, don't worry about Hannah, she's cool. Aren't you Hannah?" I turn to look at her.

"Absolutely."

Bill didn't look convinced.

"Look, people are going to be put off if they see me talking to a men, a vampire no less, at night by myself. So just deal with it."

"Alright. The reason why I'm visiting is…" I didn't let him finish.

"Is it about Sookie?"

"Part of it. She rescinded my invitation to her house."

"That sucks" Hannah said.

Bill looked at her like he was surprised she even talked in the first place. "Yes well, If I can't enter her home, it will be difficult for me to protect her."

"What about Sam?"

"I don't trust him."

"Why, because he's a dog?" He gave me a look and turned to Hannah. "Yeah, she knows about that. Anyway, that's why you came; you want me to put a good word for you, protect Sookie in any way I can, what?"

"No, that's not it. I can't force Sookie to do anything she doesn't want to." He started to say. "I need your help regarding my punishment with the magister."

"Who?" Hannah and I asked at the same time.

It was obvious that Bill didn't want to share this type of information with Hannah around. And I'm not going to be like Sookie and pushing in the subject.

I need to stop being so bitchy towards Sookie.

I turn to Hannah. "Wait inside." I told her in the most serious tone I could, to show her that I meant business.

"Alright." She said reluctantly.

I waited until she was inside the house.

I looked at Bill, in his entire dark aura. "What was your punishment?"

"I had to turn human into a vampire." He said solemnly.

"Son of a bitch." I whispered. I can't believe it.

"You don't understand, I had no choice…" He started to say.

"No, I wasn't referring to you; it's just an expression showing my incredulity in general." He looked relief that I wasn't giving him a hard time. This made me think of Sookie. "How did Sookie take it?" By what he told me, I guess not very well.

"She doesn't know, she kicked me out of her house before I could tell her about the punishment."

"Then why did she kick you out?" I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. "Moving on, where is your…. How do you call the person you turn into a vampire?"

"Progeny." Huh, alright.

"Where is your progeny?"

"She's with Eric."

"Seriously?"

Okay, I shouldn't have reacted like that. But C'mon!

"She refuses to obey me, and Eric experience as a sire. It was the only choice I had." Bill explained.

"You could keep her, show her a little of though love; hell, you could locked her in your basement. But you don't leave her with the vampire who put you into this mess!"

"Don't you think I know that? But he seems to be the only person she obeys."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to be acquainted with her."

WTF?

"Pardon?" Did he just say what I think he said?

"She will become bitter if I left her alone with Eric. With your company, she would have someone to talk to."

"Firstly, is a girl, what's her name and how old is she? Second, you want a newborn vampire to play with a defenseless human like me?"

"Her name is Jessica, and I think she was sixteen years old." Please don't let her be a Bella Swan, please don't let her be a Bella Swan. "And you're not entirely human, so I know you can take care of yourself. If that isn't enough reassurance, there's also the fact that she obeys Eric, and he won't let her hurt you in any way."

God, that means I have to go to Fangtasia, even though I vowed not to come back ever again.

"Quick question, was she willing?"

"No" Damn, that means she's going to be such a pain in the ass.

"Okay, that blows. When do you want me to go and play with her?"

"As soon as possible, or as you called it, ASAP"

"Yeah, you don't get to say that"

"Have you thought of someone yet?" Hannah asked me as we were driving to Fangtasia. Bill left shortly after our conversation; the neighbors were starting to snoop.

"I keep thinking of people but I can't put my head into the fact that someone I know killed Dawn, that killed other women and I didn't have a clue. It makes me feel guilty."

"Don't be, there was no possible way you could know. Unlike Sookie, who can read minds…"

"You really need to work your issues with Sookie"

"Changing topics then, are you sure you don't want me to chaperone your play date with the baby vampire?"

"I'm sure, I don't think Eric would appreciate a human knowing about they're business."

"You're a human and you know about they're business." She pointed out.

"Well, lately everyone's been saying the contrary so… I'm just going with the flow."

"If you say so." She said as we pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot.

There was a line of people waiting to get in.

Fangbangers.

"You know what? I changed my mind; I don't think I'm ready. Let's go home."

"But we already drove all the way here. Is not like you're wearing your pajamas, you're good to go." I forgot to mention, I changed from my pj's into some jeans and a long sleeved black blouse.

I don't care if this is Louisiana; I'm not going into a vampire bar in a revealing outfit. Last time that happened I was claimed by the owner. So I'll suck it up and stand the heat.

"Will you walk me to the door?" I asked like a child on her first day of school.

"Sure." She said and stepped out of the car.

Alright, just take a deep breath.

No one's going to bite you. Because you're claimed by a vampire.

God, I suck at pep talks.

"Are you coming or not?" Hannah asked me.

I stepped out of the car, and instantly regret it.

"Okay, let's do this." I said and started walking to the entrance.

People gave me the evil eye for not respecting the line.

Damn, Pam is bouncer tonight.

"Hi Pam." I said when we reached her.

"Well, well… Look who's back." She drawled. She turned to Hannah. "And with a friend."

"She's not staying."

"I'm just leaving."

"Pity." Pam said.

I nodded to Hannah, signaling her that she was free to go.

She didn't waste time, and soon enough, she was speeding down in the street to safety.

Lucky bitch.

"Eric will be pleased to see you." Pam draw the attention back to her.

"Of course he will." I muttered. "Where is he?"

She smirked. "In his throne. You know the way." She stepped aside to let me in. There were groans and protest from the people waiting in line.

One glare from Pam and they all shut up.

"Thanks. As always, it was disturbing talking to you." I told her and stepped inside.

Fangtasia looks as commercial as ever.

I could use a drink. Or two.

Or a whole keg.

I stood by the bar, knowing they wouldn't sell me shit, and started looking for a girl who might be Jessica. This would be easier if Bill had told me how she looks. But noooo, he just disappeared into the night. Without saying goodbye.

So rude.

I guess it's time to find Eric.

I looked at the throne and saw Eric looking at me, with his body hunched forward, his elbows resting on his legs. He was raising an eyebrow, probably thinking why I'm here, and why is it taking me so long to go to him.

Maybe is because he's scary as hell.

I walked towards him, hoping I don't look like on of the fangbangers who go begging for him to take them.

"Hi" I said when I reached him.

"Why the honor of your visit?" He asked in that arrogant voice of his.

"I want to see Jessica." He looked a little surprised when I said this, then his eyes narrowed. He's probably thinking on ways of torturing Bill for sharing this information.

I didn't have time to continue because someone came rushing towards me.

"You want to see me?"She said in awe. I turned my head, and saw a redheaded girl wearing a slutty goth/school girl type outfit.

That's Jessica?

"Are you sure you're sixteen?" I asked incredulous. She did not look like a sixteen year old, and I'm not talking just about how she was dressed and her makeup.

She's as tall as me!

I wasn't that tall when I was sixteen.

"Yes. Who are you?" She asked while touching my hair. "Are you a vampire too?"

"Do I look like a freaking vampire to you?" First Hannah with her comment about me being pale, and now this!

"Well…"

Eric interrupted her. "Shall we take this conversation in my office, before you draw the attention of _all_ my costumers?"

Jessica and I looked around and see that a lot of people were looking our way.

"Sure, why not?" I said. Jessica linked her arm with mine and ran to Eric's office.

Vampire speed is nauseating.

"Care to explain how do you know about this?" Eric explained when we entered his office.

I sat down on his chair while he leaned on his desk right next to me.

Jessica was watching us from the couch.

"Bill thought that it would be good if Jessica had someone to talk to. Someone close to her age and all." I tried not to look at him while talking. I mean, he was really close.

Really close.

Jessica started getting closer to us but Eric stopped her with a look. "He did? That's so nice." She beamed. "Wait, why couldn't he come too? He turned me into this!" She angrily exclaimed.

"I really hope I wasn't like that as a teen." I muttered and Eric smirked.

He thinks I'm funny.

I don't care.

"He needs to work on some issues before he can come for you." I told her.

"Issues with Sookie?" Eric mockingly asked me.

See? I'm not the only one who thinks there's too much drama between them.

"Maybe" I said.

"You didn't tell me, who are you?" Jessica asked again, walking towards us.

"I'm Adrian"

"She's my human." Eric continued.

I let my face dropped to the desk. "You really like to rub that in, don't you?"

I can't see him, but I know he has that glow in his eyes, the one he gets when he knows he won in something.

Damn it, I'm noticing things about him.

"Your human, we can have humans?" Jessica asked. God, she was so naïve. "Do you like, sleep together?"

I lift my head. "NO!" I yelled wide eyed.

"Yet" Eric finished. I frowned at him.

Jessica came to stand by me. "How old are you?"

Thank god for her short attention span.

"Nineteen."

"Do you go to the college?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Are you in a sorority?"

"Yes, I am" I smiled at her. She squealed.

We turned to look at Eric.

"I want to talk to her alone." Jessica demanded him.

Eh, bad move Jessica.

Eric stood up straight and glared at her. Most likely thinking who she thought she was to talking to him that way.

I stood up as well, positioning myself between him and Jessica. "If you left us here, neither of us would be in your way of running the bar. Think about it, you don't have to worry about her causing a scene, or draining a human, thus causing the scene. And she won't kill me because then she wouldn't have someone to talk to. It's a win-win situation, really." I smiled nervously at him. "Right Jessica?"

"Right." She was also smiling nervously.

We waited for a moment before Eric spoke.

"Fair enough." Eric said at last.

Cue to sigh of relief.

He turned to look at Jessica. "But if something happens, I will chain you to the roof with silver and leave you to burn in the sun." Then he walked out of his office.

"He's really scary." Jessica said after a few minutes of silence.

I collapsed on Eric's chair. "Yeah."

"And hot."

I gave her a look.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of it?<strong>

**In other words, REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

"So… what kind of music do you like?" I asked Jessica. I figured that was a safe subject to start off our little playdate.

Jessica didn't.

"How's a sorority like?" She asked eagerly from the seat in front of the desk.

"Active" What? It's true.

"I mean what kind of things you do, like parties and boys and that kind of things"

"Well, I don't do boys" I started without thinking. Jessica started snickering. "I mean, I'm not interested in those kinds of things." Except for the other when that was the only thing I could think about. "But the parties are cool, very… alive." Then I looked at her. "Have you ever been to a party? Because you sound awfully enthusiastic."

"Of course I have been to parties-"

"Before you turned into a vampire?"

She looked down. "Yes. I couldn't stay long, though. I had to go back home before my parents find out I was gone, you know?" Actually, I wouldn't know, Dawn didn't have a problem with me staying late at parties. "But then I was captured by the vampires" Jessica said scornfully.

I sat up straight. "Wait, wait. You're first party was a couple of days ago? That's insane, what kind of parents do you have?" Not like I could judge. "And you were kidnapped by vampires right after? You poor thing. I would give you a hug but, you know, newborn vampire who can't control the thirst? That's a big no-no."

"Right. My parents are the worst, especially my dad"

"Hear hear"

"I wish my mom would just leave him" I leaned on the desk.

"I completely understand."

"I just feel bad for my little sister." She sighed. Then turned to look at me. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have, had a sister. She died recently."

"I'm sorry"

"If you're sorry, imagine how I feel."

"How did she die?"

"Wow, no finesse whatsoever. She was murdered."

"That's so…."

"Extreme?"

"Yeah. "

"That's my life for you."

"How did you meet Eric?"

"I came to Fangtasia to investigate my sister's murder and got Eric's attention."

"You don't sound very happy about that." Jessica noted.

I'm sorry, should I be happy for attracting the attention of the most dangerous predator on the planet?

"Well, my sister and other women were murdered for interacting with vampires, I'm just trying to be careful."

"I don't think Eric would let someone hurt you."

"People really need to stop saying that." It's like everyone's Eric's PR.

"It's true; you saw how he threatened me if something happened to you."

She has a point.

"Maybe he just likes to threaten people." I offered.

"Maybe he likes you"

"Maybe we should change the subject." Like, how am I supposed to find my sister's killer?

"You're trying to find you're sister killer? That's so cool!" I looked at her wide eyed. "What? You said it out loud."

I exhaled. "Thank god, I thought you were a telepath like Sookie."

"That's Bill's girlfriend, right?" I nodded. "She can read minds?"

"Yes, except vampires. That's why she liked Bill since the beginning."

"What can you do?" Okay, this isn't X Men, not everybody has special abilities.

"I can get drunk really fast and not suffer a hangover."

"Something cooler?" Alright, though crowd.

"I can identify vampires by just looking at them."

"How?"

"There's a dark vibe around them. I think I can do that with any supernatural creature. " It happened with Sookie and Sam…

"That's cool. So how are you going to find you're sister's killer?"

"I have a clue, I just need to follow it."

"Sounds easy."

"It isn't"

"She's just like you and me, but more hormonal." I explained to Hannah while I was getting in bed.

"Can vampires get hormonal?" She asked.

I talked to Jessica for half an hour before Hannah came to pick me up (bless her). And for once, Bill got it right with me talking to Jessica. She just needs someone to talk to, someone who understands. And I do.

Kinda.

"_She _can, so I guess they do."

"Are you sure you want to bring her to one of the mixers?"

"That girl could use a little pick me up. Hell, I could use a little pick me up."

"Well, we better get some sleep, we have classes tomorrow." And she got under the covers.

"Dude, they start at 10 in the morning, I'm sure we can wake up before that." But I also got under the covers nonetheless.

"_Light pink, dark pink. We make the boys hearts sing, OK!"_

I pretty much bolted right there.

"What?" I answered my phone. "Is it ten o'clock?" I asked frantically to whoever was calling.

"Um no. Adrian, are you okay?"

Of course it had to be Sookie.

"Hi Sookie, I'm fine. What's up?" I looked at my alarm clock. It's 9:15.

Sookie better hurry.

"Jason's in jail"

"Again?"

"He turned himself in. Amy's dead"

YES!

"Ooohhh"

"And Jason's convinced he did it."

"Which he didn't"

"Try to tell him that. He's not listening to me."

The Stackhouses don't listen to anybody.

"I'll be there in a few."

"Wait, don't you have classes?"

"And your point is?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Guess who's back? back again?**

**I'm gonna give it to you straight. This is a miracle, and I don't know when it will happen again. But I appreciate you guys. And let's hope I can get at least one more chapter to end the first season.**

* * *

><p>I love Jason like a brother, I really do. He can be a little airhead but he has always taken care me, so it's only right that I now have to take care of him.<p>

Especially since he's being an idiot right now.

That's why I took a bus all the way to Bon Temps (damn car wouldn't start), miss class, and try getting him out of jail.

"Jason, you didn't kill Amy, you were asleep." I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. I don't think the bars separating us were helping. And neither was Rene, saying all that stuff about fangbangers.

"The V could make me do it and make me forget." He said, holding his head in his hands.

"Sookie, help." Man, I suck at this.

"Jason, you need to shut up, okay? Because I'm real close to finding out who the real killer is."

"You are?" Jason and I asked at the same time.

"His name's Drew Marshall. He head a sister named Cindy, and I think he killed her. Strangled her just like Maudette and Dawn and Amy."

Then, she and Rene started arguing about whether she was right or not. I decided to ignore them and try to convince Jason he was innocent.

"See? You're not the killer, someone just got inside your house. Which reminds me, change your locks."

"I know you guys wanna help me but that's only because you can't accept the truth. I'm a murderer, and I'm going to hell plain and simple."

Thank God he's pretty, because he's not being very smart.

"Jason!"

"Listen to me!"

Yeah, he wasn't listening at all.

"Andy! Make them go away" He yelled.

"Really? You're calling Andy on us? Jason, please." The V really messed him up. Note to self: Never try it and keep Jason away from it.

Finally, Andy arrived and kicked us out. We didn't leave without speaking our mind, though.

"You are one hell of a sorry excuse for a cop and a human being, Andy Bellefleur. And it's just a matter of time before everyone knows it." Sookie really had a lot to say.

Andy then looked at me. "This is bull, Andy. Bull!" Yeah, I don't hate Andy, so I can't say something mean enough. Besides, Sookie pretty much covered for the both of us.

On the plus side, I've never been kicked out of jail, this is a whole new level of college experience.

"What's the plan now?" I asked Sookie once we were out.

"I think you need to go back to school, Dawn wouldn't want you to miss it. And I should go back to Merlotte's for now."

"Okay, firstly, I think what Dawn wouldn't want is for her murderer to still be free. Secondly, I already missed enough, including the drive back to Shreveport, that is if any buses pass soon. So, I'll go to Merlotte's with you, I need to have breakfast anyway."

"It's almost lunch time"

"I keep forgetting you never went to college. Now I need to explain to you how a student's eating schedule works. Spoiler: It doesn't, you eat when you can, and if you can't, there's always coffee. Coffee is life."

If she brings Dawn into the conversation, then I will bring something mean too. It's petty, but I haven't had the best couple of days, if you know what I mean.

.

.

"… and that's pretty much what we saw in class." Hannah is the best for filling me up with what I missed. Homework's still gonna be a bitch, but whatever. "Now, I could ask Lorraine, the Law student, if there's a way to free Jason." See? She's the best.

"That's okay, we got a strong lead. Hopefully, this will be over soon. But if it isn't, I'll get the entire faculty to help out." I don't know how, but I will.

"You're gonna come back today, right? There's a limit for absent days, you know?" Oh do I know? I pretty much have a chart of how many days can I miss for each class. It's bulletproof.

"It's cool, I still have three days." I may have skipped class for less than life or death situations, like over sleeping after going to the midnight premiere of a Harry Potter movie with Hannah. Or going to New Orleans with Jason and Dawn.

I saw Sookie coming towards me, so I said goodbye to Hannah and promised her I would go back to Shreveport by the end of the day.

"I think I better head home, wanna come?" Sookie asked, looking stressed.

I glanced at a pair of women gossiping and looking our way, and Andy talking to Rene, most likely about Jason. "Yeah, I'll come with."

Once we left, she looked slightly calmer. Getting away from the gossip truly is relaxing.

"You have no idea." She then looked at me earnestly. "I'm sorry I mentioned Dawn earlier, I just don't want you to get mixed into this, you're the one with the bright future." Now I feel worse.

"You can see the future now? Man, you're getting powerful." I tried to lighten up the mood. Last time I let stuff get to me, it felt like I was losing control, so it can't happen again.

She smiled at me and we headed to her car.

And the damn car wouldn't start, it seems it's a thing today.

"Please, Jesus, don't do this to me. Shoot! Darn it! Son of a mother... Fudge!" Oh Sookie, you and your reluctance to swear.

"Sookie, everything alright?" Our savior, Rene Lenier.

"Just a little car trouble, that's all." Oh Sookie, you and your reluctance to make a fuzz.

"Rene, help us! The car won't start and we want to get out of here!" I could have worded that better.

"Want me to take a look?" Look how helpful he's being.

He opened the hood and inspected for a while. "Well, don't tell nobody, but I don't know much about cars. Sorry."

Helpful, my ass. What the hell, Rene?

Sookie was more polite. "Thanks for trying. I guess I should call a tow." Yeah, why didn't we do that before?

"Well, why don't you let me give you a ride home. I'll get my buddy Hank down at Auto Haven to take a look on my way back." Helpful Rene is back, yes!

"Rene, you're the best. I know I don't say that… well, I've never said that, but you are." And I meant it, thanks to him finally something good happens today.

"Thanks, I guess. If you ladies want, I could stay with you till Sam gets off?" So helpful.

Sookie, the polite southern belle, tried to refuse. "I couldn't put you out like that."

"No, no, no. Your brother's been real good friend to me. Least I could do."

"Now, why can't the rest of the hicks in this town be like you?" I told him.

"Now now."

We were about to leave when Terry came out.

"Hey, Sookie, Adrian, Rene. I just wanna say, I told Andy, I've known killers, and Jason ain't one."

I correct myself, why can't the rest of the hicks in this town be like Rene and Terry. And Sam I guess, just without the whole turning into dogs.

"Thank you, Terry." Polite Sookie strikes again.

"Nobody ever listens to me. But they should." And with that, he headed back to the bar.

"I listen to you!" I yelled at his retreating back. He turned his head and smile at me.

Terry may be kinda off since his war days, but he's a good person. More than the so-called Christians that as soon as you turn your head, they talk shit behind you.

.

.

We finally reached the Stackhouse residence, in Jason's truck, which he gave to Rene, because he's an idiot who thinks he's going to rot in jail. And that Rene deserves the truck more than me.

"It's hotter in here than hell on a Sunday." The truck owner commented as we entered the house.

"What else is new?" I said, heading to the kitchen. Please let it be some iced tea.

"Yeah, Gran used to leave the windows open all day but I haven't felt safe doing that in a while. Have a seat. I'll fix us some iced teas." Oh Sookie, you're the best.

So there we were, making iced tea. Me with lots of sugar, Sookie with a healthy amount.

"Rene, you take it sweet?"

"Yes, ma'am" He responded, making us jump.

"Jesus Christ on a bicycle!" I exclaimed. Whoa, did I really say that? Well, he scared me, so I guess it justifies it.

"You scared me." That's an understatement, Sookie.

"Did I? Sorry about that." He doesn't sound sorry at all. He looks nervous, though. And Sookie's starting to look nervous too. Which makes me nervous.

What is going on?

Sookie drops her glass.

Something's wrong. Very wrong.

"Let me help you with that." He tells her.

"It's okay, Adrian can help me. Adrian, help me get a mop." She said forcefully, dragging me to the saloon. Once there, she grabbed the shotgun.

_Oh fuck, Rene's the killer. And we're alone with him, son of a bitch._

"What do you think you're doing?" There he goes, making me jump again. I was just gonna stick to Sookie, she has a gun.

"Stay away." Sookie threatened him.

"Sookie, shoot him."

"You're not gonna shoot me."

"Shoot him!" I was starting to get angry, here I am facing the asshole that killed Dawn, Adele, and all those women, and I could only stand there, and he was smirking. How dare he! "Sookie, shoot him!"

She pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

You have got to be kidding me.

"Told you."

I was about to step forward and give him what he deserve, but Sookie's pragmatism kicked in and she hit Rene-Drew-Whatever with the gun. She then grabbed my hand and we ran like bats out of hell.

"Get back here, you fucking bitches!"

"Sookie, where are we going?" Why do we have to be so far away from everyone?

"I don't know, Bill's?"

"He's asleep! He's even more vulnerable than us!" I know I shouldn't lashed out, but being chased by a serial killer brings the worst in everyone.

"I know, I know! Just keep running!" I do not have the physical condition for this, why am I thinking of such banal things? I'm gonna die!

I can't die like this.

"There." Sookie pointed to an empty grave. Not an optimistic hiding place, but it was better than nothing.

"Sookie, Adrian, let's be... let's be friends. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, girls. I was just playing. Sookie? Seriously, I was just kidding." Like hell.

I looked at Sookie and but I couldn't focus well on her face. Everything was getting hazy and I was starting to feel exactly like when I argued with Sam. I rested my head in my knees, I couldn't lose control.

There's silence. Maybe Rene left.

Sookie stood up, and got yanked upwards!

"Mind-reading, vampire-fucker freak bitch!" He beats her and begins to strangle her.

I get out of our hiding place, and he doesn't seem to care, he's busy with Sookie.

Horror movies have taught me to run if I get the chance. But Dawn and the Stackhouses have taught me to be a better person. So I do what a better person would do.

I find a rock and throw it at the motherfucker. "Hey dipshit! I'm still kicking and screaming!" I yelled, sprinting backwards.

He turns his murderous gaze and lunges at me, leaving Sookie unconscious on the ground. I turn around and start running as fast as I can. For a girl with no physical condition, I can run pretty fast.

I was surrounded by trees in no time. Well, by trees and Rene.

"I finally caught you; I'll give you what you deserve, like your whore of a sister." By this point, I was seeing red, literally. Everything was red, but I didn't worry me for some reason. In that moment, everything had to be red.

I turn to look at Rene and his demeanor changed. He no longer looked smug and deadly. He was wide eyed and dropped the shovel I know saw he was carrying, but I didn't care.

"What are you? What the fuck are you?!"

"Why don't you come closer and find out? You want to, anyway." My voice sounded different, it was so calm, very persuasive. So persuasive that he actually listened and walked towards me, like he was in a daze.

When he was close enough, I saw his eyes were pitch black, like a bug's. But I didn't care, he was right where I wanted him.

I wasted no time and lunged at him.

I clawed every bit of piece I could get my claws to…

Claws?

I took a second and looked at my hands; my fingers were elongated along with my nails. They now resemble somewhat grotesque claws.

What am I, indeed?

I should question that later, the job wasn't finished.

Before long, I tore his arms off as well. It surprised me he didn't scream during the whole process. Then I lifted my head and saw I had cut his throat a while ago. How efficient of me.

My pride didn't last long, and neither did the high of revenge.

The red was subsiding, and the claws were receding. In the end, I was sitting on top of what was left of Rene's body, with my arms covered in blood.

Too bad I pretty much ruined the heart.

Oh my god, what was that?!

I just killed someone with my bare hands.

I am having no regrets.

Except for not doing it properly.

What the fuck?!

What the fuck am I?!

What the fuck am I gonna do with the body?

I turned my head back and forth, inspecting my surroundings and saw some really thick bushes. Terrible hiding place, but it'll do for now. After checking on Sookie, I'll find someplace better.

On that note, Sookie can't find out, in fact, nobody can find out. It's one thing to kill a vampire, and another to kill a human. Especially since I'm not entirely human. I would not only go to jail, but people like the vampire authorities could come for me.

Shit, shit, shit!

Okay, okay, calm down Adrian. Be cool. You killed someone, that's a thing that happened. Now you need to find Sookie, get her help and take care of the body.

Baby steps.

I go back to the graveyard and saw it was empty. Where was she? Did someone actually came to the rescue?

Please let her be at the house, please let her be safe at the house or in a hospital or in another safe place starting with an H.

I used the back door and saw the kitchen sink. I would have knocked, but I didn't want Sookie to see me in the state I was in. I decided to wash my hands as quickly as possible.

Once I was positive the only redness in my skin was for scrubbing to hard, I went to living room. I called out Sookie's name but I should have realized she wasn't there since she would have heard me in the kitchen.

"Adrian?" I turned to the door and saw Sookie with Sam. Sookie had a black eye and looked a little dazed. Oh please don't let it start again.

"Sookie, are you alright?" My vision wasn't red yet, so I still had a chance of ending this day without doing something I would actually regret.

"She's fine, just a little dopey with the drugs they gave hear in the hospital." Sam answered, laying Sookie in the couch.

"Drugs, good. Drugs are good."

"We were going to find you but Bill was burning and…" Sookie started to say.

"Wait, Bill? What does he have to do with this?"

"He went outside to try and save Sookie." Sam answered again. "We brought him here and then I took Sookie to the hospital. I'm sorry we didn't go get you, but everything happened so fast. How did you escape Drew?"

Good question, Sam.

Damn you for asking it.

"He heard you coming and ran away. You scared him, good job Sam." I smiled weakly.

"We will find him, I promise you." He said fiercely.

Oh please don't find him. Please don't.

"I'm sure you will. I need to lay down." Murder is exhausting.

.

.

I left the house at nightfall and went to find the body. It should have been difficult to do so, but for some reason for me it was like it had a big neon light surrounding it.

Like when predators go for their prey.

I'm fucked.

Okay, I reached the place, now I needed a gameplan.

I could bury it. I would need a shovel, but I'm sure I could find the one Rene dropped. Oh no, that is also in pieces, I really did a thorough job.

'_Light pink, dark pink…'_

I swear I have never been more scared by a ringtone than in that moment.

I checked the screen and I saw it was an unknown number. I'm officially in a horror movie.

I Know What You Did The Last Couple Of Hours.

"Hello?" Why did I answer? Jennifer Love Hewitt has taught me nothing.

"_Imagine my surprise when I stopped by you quaint little town and found out that the telepath and my human were attacked by a serial killer." _I swear I have never been so relieved to hear a vampire's voice. Including when I called Bill to see if he would help me with homework.

Eric isn't the type to ask questions, I'm good for now.

"How did you get my number? What are you doing in Bon Temps? Did you bring Jessica? That's gonna go well."

"_I have my sources and you're changing the subject."_ Damn him.

"Yeah, well Sookie was the only one attacked. I'm fine." I was so not fine, I killed someone and I'm not human. But there was not a scratch on me, so there's that.

"_And you are M.I.A. while a killer is on the loose. Or so I hear."_

"From who? Did you talk to Sookie? Bill's isn't going to like that. First you drop Jessica, then this."

"_Adrian." _Okay, I'm familiar with that tone of voice, I know better than to continue.

"Alright, alright. You can find me by scent, right? That's a thing?" What's the point of being a vampire's responsibility if he can't help you get rid of a body.

How to get away with murder 101, folks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed that.<strong>

**I think I'll need a little chapter to wrap first season.**

**If I do continue with the story, I don't know if I'll continue beyond the second season, because beyond that I missed a lot of the show and wasn't a big fan of the finale.**

**Any questions?**


End file.
